


It Was We Who Were The Cliché (But We Carried On Anyway)

by LauraMofos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, HP: EWE, M/M, References to Suicide, Resolved Sexual Tension, french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos
Summary: Quand les sœurs Black vont en vacances ensembles, Andromeda confie à Draco, plutôt qu'à Harry, un Teddy Lupin de cinq ans pendant trois semaines. Harry est convaincu qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix, et il décide de régler ça en déboulant au manoir et en refusant de laisser Draco tranquille.





	It Was We Who Were The Cliché (But We Carried On Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignatiustrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiustrout/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Was We Who Were The Cliché (But We Carried On Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574801) by [ignatiustrout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignatiustrout/pseuds/ignatiustrout). 



> :)  
> oui ce compte existe toujours kjkjfkwdlklf

C’était un dimanche matin, et Teddy Lupin, à seulement deux mois et quelques d’avoir cinq ans, actuellement dans son pyjama à motif de vif d’or et arborant des cheveux d’un turquoise éclatant, était assis à la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il dessinait un grand dragon noir avec des pastels qu’il avait étalés un peu partout ; sur le dos du dragon siégeait une silhouette avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux foncés épars, une autre avec une ligne orange sur son crâne et un long nez, et une avec une touffe de cheveux bruns.

Harry, qui était encore en caleçon et t-shirt dans lequel il dormait, plaça deux assiettes contenant des œufs brouillés et des toasts sur la table, en fit le tour pour se mettre derrière Teddy et dit « Hey, je sais ce que c’est. »

Teddy le regarda et sourit, sa joue gauche forma une fossette. « C’est toi et Ron et ‘Mione quand vous êtes sortis de la banque sur le dragon ! » s’exclama-t-il. C’était une des histoires préférées de Teddy, et Ron en particulier ne se lassait jamais de la lui raconter.

« Oh, » répondit Harry, il se rapprocha et plissa les yeux. « Peu importe. J’imagine que je me suis trompé. »

« Tu savais ce que c’était, Harry, tu rigoles. » Affirma Teddy. 

« J’aurai juré que c’était censé être toi, » dit Harry, indiquant le dragon, et Teddy rigola.

« Tu ne pensais pas ça, Harry ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Je ne ressemble pas à ça. Je ne me suis même jamais changé pour ressembler à ça. »

Harry aimait vraiment le petit rire enfantin de Teddy. La boule d’affection dans son ventre le fit sourire, et il se pencha pour déposer un petit bisou dans les cheveux turquoise. Il se sentit immédiatement bête, et, content que personne ne soit aux alentours pour assister à ça, fit marche arrière jusqu’au comptoir pour prendre sa tasse de thé. « Je t’aime, » dit distraitement Teddy en réponse, retournant à son dessin.

« Ouais, » ajouta Harry à son thé. « Moi aussi, mon pote. » Il sentait que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche semblaient stupide, comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, même s’il était aussi sincère qu’il pouvait, même s’il savait à quel point il était important de dire aux gens, surtout aux petits enfants, qu’on les aimait – combien c’était important qu’ils le sachent. Il savait avec quelle facilité ils disparaissaient, se méprenaient ou se faisaient une fausse idée d’eux-mêmes. Mais quelques fois c’était compliqué de le faire correctement. C’est plus facile quand c’est évident, comme ça l’est avec Ron et Hermione. Ils n’ont pas besoin de dire « je t’aime ; » ils n’ont jamais eu besoin. Tout ce qu’ils ont eu à faire était de passer ensembles par la trappe en première année, et depuis ils ont juste su.

Et Harry aimait Teddy aussi, beaucoup. Après la guerre, une des premières choses qu’Harry avait fait était d’aller rapporter à Andromeda et lui dire que, en tant que parrain de Teddy, il devait prendre soin de l’enfant. « Tu n’as pas à le faire, » lui dit-il. « Je peux le faire. J’ai l’impression que c’est ma responsabilité. » Il voulait être là pour Teddy comme Sirius aurait pu être là pour lui.

Andromeda le regarda d’un drôle d’air et lui répondit, « Tu penses qu’un tas de choses sont de ta responsabilité, n’est-ce pas ? » et puis, sans attendre une réponse, « Mais prendre soin d’un enfant n’est pas l’une d’entre elles, chéri. Tu en as fais assez, et peu importe, tu n’es encore toi-même qu’un enfant. Je n’aurai pas d’autres bébés qui élèvent des bébés. »

Harry se sentit piqué à vif à l’époque, en se faisant appeler un enfant – il avait presque dix-huit ans et il venait tout juste de vaincre Voldemort, après tout. Il pouvait élever un enfant, non ? Maintenant il savait qu’il n’aurait pas pu. Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec son petit neveu depuis que la guerre avait cessé, et c’était évident pour tout le monde, d’après Hermione, qu’ils s’adoraient, et même si Harry pensait qu’il était un parrain décent, il n’était pas sûr qu’il pouvait être un parent. Andromeda savait et faisait tellement, tellement de choses qui ne traversa même pas l’esprit d’Harry, et Harry apprenait encore à être une personne correcte lui-même -il n’était pas sûr que Teddy pût devenir une bonne personne si lui ne l’était pas déjà.

Malgré tout, Harry et ses amis voyaient beaucoup Teddy, parce qu’Harry, qu’il soit son actuel tuteur ou non, était toujours déterminé à ce que ce garçon sans parents grandisse entouré par des tonnes de personnes qui l’aime. Harry voulait qu’il ait des amis, des jouets, des livres et de vrais anniversaires et des Noëls avec beaucoup de cadeaux. Il voulait qu’il ait des gens à qui parler, pour qu’il ne se résigne jamais à parler aux araignées du placard de ses espoirs et ses cauchemars, des gens pour le câliner pour qu’il ne trouve pas ça bizarre de dire « je t’aime, » surtout quand il le pensait vraiment.

Quand Harry s’assit à table en face de Teddy, celui-ci leva le regard, lui sourit et laissa rapidement la couleur noire remplacer le turquoise sur ses cheveux. « Regarde, » dit-il. « Je te ressemble maintenant ! »

Harry rigola. « Tu devras changer tes yeux aussi. Alors on sera presque jumeaux. »

Teddy loucha et retroussa son nez, et ses yeux d’un marron clair changeaient au vert.

« Hey, bien joué ! » déclara Harry. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux aussi ajouter des choses sur ton visage, des cicatrices ou quoi ? » Il toucha son front.

« Je n’ai jamais essayé, » dit Teddy pensivement.

« Bien, et si tu mangeais ton petit déjeuner avant qu’il ne refroidisse, » se rappela Harry tandis que Teddy recommença à jouer avec son visage, « Et ensuite tu pourras essayer. » Il oubliait quelques fois qu’il était supposé être l’adulte ; il était très fatigué d’être un adulte parfois aussi, ce qui le fit penser que c’était une très bonne chose qu’il n’ait pas insisté pour élever Teddy par lui-même. Teddy avait besoin de quelqu’un qui savait être un adulte.

« Ok, Harry, » dit Teddy, en dévorant ses œufs comme s’il venait juste de se rappeler de leur présence.

Harry était un peu trop préoccupé par ses inquiétudes de vie immédiate, de penser si oui ou non il aimait ou pas les enfants quand il était à Poudlard, ou s’il en voulait un jour, ou quelque chose comme ça, et au début, il se sentait stressé avec Teddy. Actuellement, il se rendit compte que c’était en fait très facile de parler aux enfants, quelquefois même plus faciles que de parler à des adultes, et peut être même qu’il les appréciait un peu. Il appréciait comme ils étaient curieux et excités sur les choses, et il appréciait la façon dont ils étaient authentiques. Teddy, de toute façon, était honnête à propos de ses sentiments, et ne s’inquiétait jamais de la façon dont cela se faisait sentir. C’était évident quand il aimait ou non quelque chose, et pourquoi c’était ainsi. Il ne faisait pas semblant d’apprécier ou non des gens ou des choses. Harry savait que Teddy l’appréciait. C’est tout. Il n’y avait pas débat.

Bien sûr, il y avait des adultes dans la vie d’Harry comme ça aussi ; il s’en rappela tandis qu’un sifflement provenant de la cheminée de la cuisine annonça la présence de la tête rousse de Ron. « Hey Harry, t’es là ? » s’écria-t-il. « On peut venir ? » Il n’avait pas besoin de demander qui était ‘on’ ; Ron et Hermione vivaient ensembles depuis six mois maintenant, et ils semblaient bien s’en sortir, quoiqu’un peu nerveux à propos de tout ça au début. Harry ne pensa pas vraiment que cela allait être un problème. Dans son esprit, Ron et Hermione étaient parfaits ensembles, et il ne pouvait s’imaginer que quelque chose leur arrive comme c’est arrivé à Harry et Ginny.

Eh bien, c’était surtout parce qu’ils n’allaient pas annoncer de sitôt qu’ils étaient gays, mais – Harry voulait juste dire qu’il pensait qu’ils se rendaient trop heureux pour se séparer.

Teddy, comme à son habitude, était ravi de la présence d’une tête dans l’antre de la cheminée. « Bonjour, Ron ! » s’exclama-t-il, descendit en hâte de sa chaise pour se rapprocher.

« Oh, hey, mon pote ! » dit Ron. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Viens et je peux te montrer mon dessin ! » répondit Teddy.

« Très bien ! » ajouta Ron. « J’peux pas dire non à ça, hein ? »

Sa tête disparue, il y eut une pause, et un autre sifflement qui amena Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine, s’enlevant la cendre de leurs vêtements avant de sortir de la cheminée et se mettre à terre. Hermione trébucha un peu et Ron la stabilisa avec une main douce en bas de son dos. « Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, Ron, » lui fit-il remarquer, mais elle rigola et souri quand même. Quelques fois il était impossible de ne pas remarquer à quel point ils étaient amoureux. Harry pensait que c’était un peu étrange que Ron galochât Lavender Brown n’importe où en sixième année, mais quand c’était avec Hermione, qu’il ne galocha pas partout mais lui échangea des regards souriants et des caresses comme cette main en bas de son dos, que ses sentiments étaient évidents.

« Je n’avais pas réalisé que Teddy était là ! » s’exclama Ron, radieux et il s’avança jusqu’à la table. « Hey sympa, tu ressembles à Harry aujourd’hui. » Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi charmés par Teddy que l’était Harry, et Harry se sentit un peu mieux, la façon dont Ron n’arrivait pas non plus à cacher son affection pour un garçon de cinq ans. « Montre-moi donc ton dessin, jeune Harry, » déclara-t-il, se penchant pour regarder de plus près.

Tandis que Teddy expliqua son dessin à Ron, Hermione souri à Harry et lui, encore un peu essoufflée par le voyage, « Oh, sérieusement, tu ne manges le petit déjeuner que maintenant ? Il est midi. »

« Je n’avais pas du tout fais gaffe à l’heure, » admit Harry, il bailla et se tordit sur sa chaise pour faire craquer son dos. « Mais Ginny est toujours au lit, dont ne me criez pas dessus. »

« Eh bien, elle a eu un match hier, n’est-ce-pas ? » dit Hermione.

« Et j’ai couru après un enfant de cinq ans dans tous les gradins, » se défendit Harry.

« Oh arrête, je rigole, » dit Hermione, elle se pencha pour embrasser la joue d’Harry avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui. « J’espère qu’elle rejoindra le monde des vivants un moment, je voulais m’excuser qu’on n’ait pas pu venir. George m’a dit qu’elles avaient gagné. »

C’était la deuxième année de Ginny en tant que poursuiveur pour les Harpies de Holyhead, et c’était également la deuxième année qu’elle partageait une maison avec Harry, qui n’avait actuellement aucun travail, pas depuis qu’il avait quitté les aurors. Il savait qu’il voulait faire autre chose de sa vie ; il était agité et ennuyé la plupart du temps. Rester assis à rien faire n’avait jamais bien marché pour lui. Harry Potter n’était pas fait pour rester assis. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire.

Après la guerre, Harry, Ron, et Neville se sont vu proposer un emploi en tant qu’auror par Kingsley, le tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Tous les trois avaient accepté l’offre et, éventuellement, ils ont tous les trois démissionnés. Ron fut le premier à le faire, parti avant même d’avoir fini sa formation – il décida que George, qui était encore en deuil de son jumeau et avait désespérément besoin d’aide à faire tourner la boutique, était sa priorité. Neville et Harry ont complété leur formation et ont passé un court moment en tant que partenaires avant que Neville se rende compte que son réel amour résidait dans l’Herbologie, et après à peine un peu plus d’un an sur le terrain, Harry eut une espèce de crise de la quarantaine. Les sentiments qui en étaient la cause avaient été présents depuis qu’il avait rejoint les aurors, mais ils n’ont fait surface que quand Ginny, encore sa copine à l’époque, avait proposé d’une manière étrange et féroce, rappelant un peu à Harry la première fois qu’elle l’avait embrassé, « Est-ce que tu penses qu’on en est arrivés au moment où on devrait envisager à habiter ensemble ? »

C’était comme si elle avait touché une mine ; il avait explosé d’une façon tout à fait typique à Harry, dans une déferlante de cris et « Je ne pense pas que je peux continuer comme ça » et « J’ai toujours fait ce que les gens attendaient de moi, tu sais ? », « c’est trop facile », « je sais pas ce que je veux vraiment », « je pense que je suis fatigué de courir après les mages noirs, je pense que je suis fatigué que ce soit ma destinée, c’est ma vie, ma vie actuelle, ce n’est pas Star Wars, est ce que je peux être normal juste une fois » et « aussi, je crois que je préfère les hommes. »

Il n’avait pas voulu admettre la dernière partie, car il était encore dans les premières étapes d’acceptation de lui-même depuis qu’il avait eu des pensées pour un garçon moldu qui travaillait au coffee shop en bas de la rue, mais quand Harry s’y mettait, il avait du mal à contrôler les pensées qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Ginny réagit d’une manière qui était l’exact opposé de ce qu’Harry imaginait, une tendance qu’elle avait, ce qui lui rappela, en cet instant, qu’il avait toujours apprécié ça chez elle. Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et dit « Merci. Tu vois, j’allais te dire que je préfère les femmes et tout ce qui allait avec, mais j’avais peur que si je n’arriverai pas à te faire admettre que tu étais gay aussi, tu ne le ferais jamais. J’ai sérieusement pensé qu’Hermione et moi aurait dû mettre en place une intervention. C’était un test – si tu acceptais de vivre avec moi, tu aurais totalement été dans le déni et il y aurait eu une intervention. Putain de merde, on n’a pas eu de vraie conversation, et encore moins du sexe, depuis des mois. Qu’est-ce que ça nous aurait apporté d’aménager ensembles ? Et plus important, bordel c’est quoi Star Wars ? »

Mais ils avaient vraiment fini par aménagés ensembles. Dans une typique détermination soudaine et borné, Harry démissionna des Aurors, fit son coming-out à ses amis et sa famille adoptive, et décida de rénover le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il demeurait toujours le propriétaire de la maison, incertain de quoi en penser, étant donné que depuis la fin de la guerre, il vint avec une conviction soudaine – quoiqu’embrouillé - qu’il ferait de ce lieu la représentation physique de son changement de vie. Vraiment, il voulait reprendre quelque chose à la guerre, quelque chose rempli de souvenirs douloureux et de conneries de sang-pur, et la transformer en quelque chose de plaisant, quelque chose de bon et lui appartenant. Mais pendant un moment, il se sentait plutôt seul dans cette grande demeure, et Ginny réalisa qu’elle ne supportait plus de vivre chez elle, mais n’avait pas vraiment les moyens ou l’envie de vivre seule.

Elle avait probablement assez d’argent maintenant, mais ils s’étaient habitués à vivre ensembles. C’était plutôt drôle, vivre avec Ginny ; sans la contrainte d’essayer de faire fonctionner une relation, ils s’entendaient beaucoup mieux. En outre, Harry ne pouvait pas s’imaginer retourner à l’horrible solitude que c’était de vivre ici tout seul, même si aucun de leurs amis n’avait fini de se moquer d’eux pour être chacun le ‘beard’ de l’autre. Il admettait pouvoir supporter les taquineries, parce que c’était beaucoup mieux qu’un manque total de soutien. Il savait que lui et Ginny étaient chanceux d’avoir le soutien de personnes importantes dans leur vie.

« Bien, tu n’y as jamais vraiment été exposé, n’est-ce pas ? » Hermione avait dit à Harry de la même manière qu’elle disait presque tout, pragmatique, comme si elle savait tout depuis le début – elle attendait seulement qu’on lui demande. « A chaque fois que tu as pu y être exposé, bien sûr, j’imagine que Voldemort était un peu plus important que le fait que Colin Creevey avait un crush sur toi, et éventuellement un petit ami – il me semble qu’il était à Poufsouffle. Et peu importe, j’imagine que ton éducation sexuelle était abyssale, je n’imagine vraiment pas les Dursley te parler de ça, surtout pas d’homosexualité. »

Ron, d’autre part, plutôt que de répondre par une analyse bien pensée de l’enfance d’Harry, était un peu plus perplexe sur le sujet dans un premier temps – mais c’était plus par manque de prévoyance qu’un réel problème, et après avoir passé quelques jours à fixer Harry et Ginny avec un front plissé et une grimace dès qu’il les voyait, il essaya maladroitement de caser Harry avec des amis à George et il dit à Ginny qu’elle était trop jeune pour avoir qui que ce soit, de toute façon. Ginny lui répondit en lui disant « La ferme, espèce de branleur, au moins tu n’as pas eu à voir un de tes frères en train de baiser, l’année dernière, quand tu avais mon âge, » ce qui fit provoquer à Harry une horrible sensation qu’il pouvait vivre la même chose, qui ne l’avait pas encore lâché.

Ça a pris un moment à Mme. Weasley avant de se faire à l’idée que Harry et Ginny ne se marieraient pas, ce qui ferait de Harry un membre officiel de la famille et lui donnerait pleins de petits-enfants, mais elle les aimait bien trop pour s’en soucier. Mme. Weasley avait déclaré, « On ne s’est pas battus pendant toute une guerre sur des différences insignifiantes pour détester notre famille pour le même genre de chose, » et ce fut tout.

La cheminée fit un autre sifflement, ramenant Harry sur Terre, et il entendit la voix de Luna demander « Bonjour ? Est-ce que Ginny est là ? »

« Elle dort encore, » répondit Harry, il se leva et pensa qu’il n’arriverait jamais à manger son petit déjeuner. Il regarda par-dessus Ron et Teddy pour voir la tête de Luna dans le feu ; ses boucles d’oreilles avaient la forme de carottes aujourd’hui. « Tu veux que je lui passe le message ? »

« Salut, Luna ! » s’exclama-t-il, tapant dans ses mains avec plaisir à la vue d’une autre tête dans le feu.

« ‘Jour, Luna, » dit Ron, il se pencha et vola une tranche de toast dans l’assiette d’Harry et l’enfourna dans sa bouche.

« Oh, bonjour tout le monde, » dit Luna. « Je ne vous ait pas vu depuis un moment, Ron et Hermione. Je suppose que vous aviez dû être occupés ensemble. »

« Hmm, » dit Ron, sa bouche pleine de toast, amusé. Il parla inintelligiblement avec la nourriture dans sa bouche et s’étouffa un peu, ce qui provoqua à Hermione un regard de dégoût et absolument aucune empathie. Teddy tapa dans le dos de Ron.

« Je pense qu’il demande si tu veux venir, » expliqua Hermione.

« Je suis un peu inquiet que tu sois capable de le comprendre quand il a la bouche pleine maintenant, » avoua Harry.

« Si je n’y arrivais pas, on n’arriverait probablement pas à avoir de conversation, » répondit Hermione.

« Oh, j’aimerai beaucoup ! » s’exclama Luna. « J’ai l’impression de pas vous avoir vu depuis tellement longtemps – ça dérange si Dean vient également ? »

« Je veux voir Dean ! » s’écria Teddy. « Je veux lui montrer mon dessin parce qu’il est doué avec les dessins ! » Dean faisait des dessins politiques pour le Chicaneur, et lui et Luna, inspiré par Teddy, ont travaillé ensembles sur un livre illustré pour enfants. Ils venaient souvent ici pour demander l’avis de Teddy sur leur progrès.

« Tant qu’à faire, » se résigna Harry. « Je suis seulement en caleçon. » Mais la tête de Luna avait déjà disparu. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry – c’était seulement Luna et Dean, qui étaient tombés amoureux quelque part durant le temps qu’ils avaient passés ensembles à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, ils étaient ensembles depuis, et ont été d’un grand soutien envers Harry et Ginny depuis ces dernières années.

Teddy gloussa, Ron renifla, et Hermione lui dit, « Ce n’est pas notre faute si tu n’es pas habillé à midi. »

Dès que Ginny arriva à la cuisine, elle n’était pas seulement habitée par Harry, Teddy, Ron, et Hermione, mais par Luna et Dean, qui voulaient parler à Ginny du jeu qu’ils avaient ratés, et Neville, qui était venu quelques minutes après en voulant parler à Harry, même si Harry n’était pas sûr de quoi, parce qu’il semblait être distrait par la présence des autres. Harry s’était rapproché de Neville quand ils travaillaient aux Aurors, et ça n’avait pas changé – ils se consultaient souvent pour avoir l’avis de l’autre. Ça a sûrement aidé que l’attirance de Neville pour les hommes était une des raisons pour laquelle Harry a commencé à se questionner sur lui-même, et ils avaient ça pour se relier l’un à l’autre, avec toutes les autres similarités. Et même sans ça, Neville, comme Ginny, était une autre bonne personne avec qui traîner quand Ron et Hermione étaient occupés ensembles, et Harry pensait ça sans rancœur ; Ron et Hermione aidaient toujours quand il leur demandait. Il n’aime juste pas demander, car ils ont déjà tellement fait pour lui, et ils sont heureux ensembles, et il voulait qu’ils soient heureux et ensembles et qu’ils se fassent le moins de soucis possible pour lui.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » questionna Ginny en plissant les yeux vers les autres qui étaient assis à boire du thé et s’étira dans la porte d’entrée, elle porta un bas de pyjama rose et un t-shirt qui appartient à Harry. « Qui vous a tous invité, quelle heure il est ? » Elle regarda Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu divertis nos invités dans ton caleçon ? »

« Est-ce que c’est à toi ? » dit Harry, en levant son majeur.

Ginny rigola bruyamment, et Hermione se racla la gorge, « Il y a un enfant dans la pièce. »

Harry regarda coupablement vers Teddy, mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. « Bonjour, Ginny, viens voir mon dessin, » dit-il absentement.

« Tu devrais, c’est magnifique, » dit Dean, souriant de toutes ses dents à Teddy.

Teddy souri fièrement, prit le dessin, et le tint pour que Ginny le voit. Tandis qu’elle s’exclama « Ooh, ouais, magnifique, je suppose que le grand monstre moche c’est Ron, hein ? » Harry regarda vers la pile de dessins finis avec le dessin du dragon au-dessus, et se concentra pour regarder de plus près.

Le dessin qui était en dessous de celle du dragon est un grand homme fin tout en noir. La silhouette était couverte de cheveux blonds et avait un nez pointu, et il était penché vers un chaudron qui produisait des fumées colorées. Harry reconnut la silhouette instantanément, que ce soit un dessin aux crayons de l’homme ou non, et il sentit un pincement particulier d’irritation.

Ça lui restait sur le cœur que Harry était obligé de se rappeler que grâce à une réunion récente entre Andromeda et sa jeune sœur – une réunion, dans l’opinion d’Harry, qui était déconcertante et idéalisée – que Teddy devait passer du temps chez les Malfoy. Pire même, il se trouve qu’il est inexplicablement friand d’eux, particulièrement de Draco. Comment quelqu’un pouvait même être friand de Draco restait un mystère pour Harry – un vrai mystère, évidemment, il pensa vicieusement – mais quelqu’un d’aussi mauvais que Draco qui s’entendait bien avec un petit enfant était une image dont il n’arrivait pas à s’habituer, même s’il essayait souvent.

Il avait peut-être sauvé la vie de Malfoy et avait témoigné au procès de sa famille, il l’a peut-être aidé à rester en dehors de Azkaban, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il l’appréciait, ou même qu’il lui faisait confiance, surtout avec un enfant impressionnable. Harry a remboursé Narcissa pour ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui. C’est tout. Maintenant qu’ils étaient à égalité, il peut continuer à les mépriser et douter de leur honnêteté en tant que modèle de paix. Harry veut que Teddy ait plein de gens qui l’aime, mais il n’est pas certain que Malfoy soit le genre de personne que Teddy admire.

Peut-être que l’homme n’était pas méchant, sûrement qu’Harry pouvait admettre qu’il a probablement été forcé à faire certains choix, aussi, mais il n’en a quand même pas fait de très bons, c’est un fait, et Harry imaginait qu’il était resté aussi égoïste et arrogant et rustre qu’avant. Il n’avait en fait pas vu Malfoy nulle part depuis des années, mais il n’avait jamais remercié Harry pour avoir témoigné à son procès, ne lui a plus jamais parlé – même quand Harry a essayé de lui rendre sa baguette, il n’avait interagi seulement qu’avec un elfe de maison, qui avait dit, « Maître Draco est très occupé Mr. Potter monsieur, et n’a pas de temps pour les visiteurs. Krupnik a été demandé de remercier Mr. Potter de la part de Maître Draco et de le lui montrer. »

La réponse de Draco à la presse quand il se fit questionner sur la mort très médiatisé de son père – un suicide d’après des rumeurs – il y a quelques temps était incroyablement impoli, même si Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer sur ça et garder bonne conscience. Il savait à quel point c’était terrible de devoir faire face à la presse intrusive par rapport à quelque chose qui nous a blessé, et il imaginait, à la manière dont Draco parlait de son père, que sa mort l’a fait souffrir, même si le monde se porte sûrement mieux sans cet homme.

« C’est mon cousin Draco, » dit Teddy quand il leva les yeux et vit ce que Harry regarda. Tout le monde était très silencieux d’un coup. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles à quoi il ressemble. Je lui ai demandé quand je dessinais une image de toi et moi au manoir et il a dit qu’il ne se rappelait pas à quoi tu ressemblais. J’ai dit ‘même s’il est un peu connu ?’ et il a dit qu’il ne savait pas que tu étais connu. »

Ginny renifla avec une classe proche de celle de son frère.

« J’en suis sûr, » Harry était irrité. Bien sûr que Malfoy se rappelait de lui ; pourquoi il dirait quelque chose comme ça ? 

« Est-ce que tu savais que je vais rester super longtemps chez lui cet été ? » continua Teddy. « Trois semaines entières pendant que tantine sera partie en vacances avec Tante Cissa. Il va la remplacer sauf que c’est un garçon et qu’il n’est pas vieux et qu’il va probablement passer tout son temps à faire des potions et à me demander ce qu’elles sentent et à écrire des numéros sur du parchemin et à envoyer des chouettes. »

Harry s’étouffa avec son thé. « Tu vas quoi ? »

Ron et Ginny fronça tous les deux des sourcils ; Hermione posa sa main sur son front, coude sur la table, et soupira ; Neville grimaça ; Dean fit une tête étrange, et évita le regard de Harry et se frotta l’arrière de la nuque ; Luna fit juste un sourire affectueux.

« Je vais aller vivre au manoir ! » s’écria Teddy. Il continua à déblatérer, ce qu’il faisait seulement quand il était très, très heureux de quelque chose. « Dans juste une semaine, j’y vais. J’aurai ma propre chambre et tout parce que c’est gigantesque là-bas, encore plus grand qu’ici. Les tatas vont partir pendant de très longues vacances. Tante Cissa a dit qu’elles méritaient de longues vacances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle voulait que Draco vienne, mais il ne va jamais nulle part, il est trop occupé avec ses potions et ses papiers. Tante Cissa dit que quand je viens c’est un des seuls moments où Draco arrête d’étudier, excepté quand il est avec ses mauvaises influences, donc Tata a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que je reste au manoir. Il me fera sûrement jouer avec sa jolie copine, à la place. Ce n’est pas grave. Elle est gentille, même si Tante Cissa dit que c’est une des mauvaises influences. J’aime son rire. »

Harry se sentit bizarre, d’un coup. « Qui est cette jolie copine ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle s’appelle Pansy, » répondit Teddy.

« Oh. » dit Harry. Draco et Pansy étaient donc encore ensembles. Pour certaines raisons, Harry ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que Draco entretienne une quelconque vie amoureuse, et il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent bizarre à imaginer ça. Que Harry l’ait vu ou non, Draco avait une vie, et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas avoir une copine ? Et puis Harry se rappela de l’intérêt de tout ça et dit, « Tu vas passer trois semaines au manoir Malfoy ? Seul avec Malfoy ? Et peut-être Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Oui, » dit Teddy, « Mais je suis sûr que tu peux venir me voir ! »

« Je dois parler à ta tante, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Luna.

Dean fit comme pour la toucher, mais y réfléchit, et remit sa main sur sa hanche. « Eh bien, Teddy à l’air d’être encore en un seul morceau après tout le temps qu’il a passé avec Malfoy, » dit-il raisonnablement. « Je suis sûr qu’Andromeda a une bonne raison de lui laisser la responsabilité. »

Tout le monde le regarda. Harry se sentit immédiatement piqué à vif ; Dean n’avait pas à être raisonnable à propos de Malfoy. Seulement Hermione avait le droit d’être raisonnable à propos de Malfoy, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être raisonnable sur tout, et elle n’avait encore rien dit.

« Et Draco apprécie Teddy, vraiment, » ajouta Luna. « Vous vous aimez, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Teddy en lui tapotant la tête.

« Oui, » répondit Teddy. Il fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Cousin Draco est mon ami, Harry. Il prend soin de moi et me sauve des paons et me dit tout sur ses potions. Il est très intelligent, tu sais. Il va devenir un maître des potions. Ça veut dire qu’il va être le meilleur. »

Harry se sentit soudainement comme un tyran, et il n’appréciait pas le fait de se sentir comme ça à propos de Malfoy. « Je sais ce que ça veut dire, » répliqua-t-il puérilement, ce qui n’aida pas du tout et qui provoqua seulement un regard incrédule de Hermione.

« Il te sauve… des paons ? » répéta Neville.

« Les paons au manoir sont un peu sauvages, » dit Luna.

« Luna… » commença Harry. « Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Oh, j’ai remarqué les paons à la fête d’anniversaire de Draco, » dit-elle, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, révélant une de ses boucles d’oreilles en forme de carotte. Dean se pencha et plaça sa main sur celle de Luna, comme pour la soutenir ; elle lui sourit gentiment, évidemment.

« Tu étais à la fête d’anniversaire de Draco ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira. Harry lui lança un regard ; elle n’avait aucune raison de lui soupirer dessus.

« Oui, » dit Luna, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne savais pas ? On se voit de temps à autres. Pour le déjeuner et autres. Tu sais, il m’apportait de la bonne nourriture et me parlait quand il le pouvait quand j’étais dans sa cave durant la guerre. On a appris à se connaître. »

Harry la fixa. Malfoy parlait à Luna quand elle était prisonnière dans sa maison ? Il lui apportait de la nourriture ? Comment y arrivait-il, avec Voldemort qui rôdait ? Et seulement Luna parlait d’« apprendre à connaître » quelqu’un qui la gardait prisonnière d’une manière aussi décontractée.

« Et tu n’as jamais pensé à le dire à l’un d’entre nous ? » demanda Ginny, qui avait l’air aussi sidérée que Harry l’était. « Pas une fois ? Pas même quand Harry s’y met ? »

« Je ne l’ai pas fait ? » demanda Luna. « Je pensais. Bien. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Maintenant vous savez, je suppose. »

« Quand Harry s’y met ? » se hérissa Harry. « Qu’est-ce que s’est supposé vouloir dire ? Je ne parle pas de Malfoy tant que ça. »

« Ouais, sans commentaires, » dit Ginny, et Hermione serra ses lèvres et fit un étrange bruit « hmm ».

« Pour être honnête, ça fait un moment. »

« Si par ‘un moment’ tu veux dire au moins deux semaines, » dit Ginny.

« Non, je pense que ça fait au moins un mois, » insista calmement Neville.

« Ce n’est pas ma faute, » commença Harry, oubliant qui était dans la pièce à cause de son irritation, « si mon neveu passe tout son temps avec un énorme imbécile, et que je suis forcé de considérer son existence dans ce monde. »

Teddy jeta son crayon. « Cousin Draco n’est pas un imbécile, » dit-il. « Il est intelligent et il est drôle et gentil. Il me parle comme un grand et pas comme si j’étais un bébé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes ? »

Harry recommença à se sentir comme un affreux tyran, et il n’aime pas du tout ça. « Je ne… » répondit-il. « Je ne le déteste pas, Teddy. »

« Tu agis comme si tu le détestais, » dit Teddy, les lèvres tremblantes.

Putain, pensa Harry. « Je te jure que non, Teddy, » assura Harry.

« Harry se comporte juste comme un gros bébé, » dit Ginny. « Ne l’écoute pas. »

« Tu n’aimes pas Malfoy non plus ! » répliqua Harry, se sentant trahi.

« Je ne connais même pas Malfoy, » répondit Ginny, faisant doucement courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Teddy. « Ça fait cinq ans. »

« Traître, » articula-t-il silencieusement.

« Et on ne le connaissait même pas en premier lieu, » continua Dean.

« Je pense qu’on le connaissait plus qu’assez- » commença Harry, mais Hermione le fit taire en regardant fixement Teddy.

Ils arrivèrent à éviter une crise en distrayant Teddy avec la promesse de s’entraîner à voler au Terrier. Teddy n’était pas encore assez grand pour avoir un vrai balai, mais il a eu un balai d’entraînement pour son anniversaire, et il en est totalement tombé amoureux, ce qu’Harry apprécie grandement. Le Terrier est le meilleur endroit pour s’entraîner, car c’est le plus privatif et que Teddy ne peut pas aller très haut.

Quand Harry descendit des escaliers, à présent complètement habillé, se sentant comme un terrible parrain, et se demandant comment il pouvait convaincre Teddy qu’il ne détestait pas Malfoy quand, eh bien, il le détestait un peu, il tomba sur Hermione, qui sortait de la cuisine.

« Hey, » dit-elle. Elle arrangea la veste en jean de Harry même si elle n’avait pas besoin d’être arrangée, tira dessus pour la redresser et lissa ses cheveux en vain. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien. » Harry haussa les épaules.

Elle bougea ses sourcils, incrédule, ouvrit sa bouche comme pour parler, eut l’air de changer d’avis, seulement pour l’embrasser à nouveau sur la joue. « Je t’aime, » dit-elle. « On t’aime tous, et Teddy aussi, peu importe avec qui il reste. Je ne pense pas que tu as une raison de t’inquiéter sur ça. D’accord ? »

« Si tu le dis, » répondit Harry.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas lui rendre visite quand il sera au manoir, » continua Hermione. Harry grimaça. « Je sais que c’est Malfoy, et que c’est un terrible con, d’accord, j’avoue, je - » elle rigola, prit le visage de Harry dans une main, pressa ses doigts dans ses joues comme si c’était son animal de compagnie ce qui le fit finalement rire.

« Arrête, » dit-il, et décala son visage d’elle.

« - mais vraiment, Harry, tu as presque vingt-trois ans, et je pense qu’on peut être un minimum adulte. Peut-être que si tu allais lui parler de Teddy, tu te sentirais mieux. » Quand elle vit le regard sur son visage, elle ajouta, « Ne prends pas comme une opportunité pour débouler chez lui et te battre, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, et Teddy n’a pas besoin de voir ça. »

« Je ne ferai pas ça devant Teddy, » répondit Harry. « Surtout pas maintenant, tu as vu son visage ? Il n’est pas très content de moi. »

Hermione soupira. « Il te pardonnera, » dit-elle, l’étreignant fort, et il lui rendit son étreinte, reposa son menton sur son crâne et posa une main sur ses cheveux touffus. Ce n’était pas difficile d’être affectueux avec Hermione ; c’était toujours elle qui initiait.

« Hey, tu n’essayes pas de voler ma copine, hein mec ? » s’immisça Ron, apparaissant de la cuisine avec Neville.

« En fait, ouais, » dit Harry, la rapprochant encore plus, « Qu’est-ce que tu vas y faire ? »

Ron sauta sur le dos de Harry, et Hermione hurla.

« Harry, laisse-moi partir, » s’écria-t-elle tandis que Ron frappa ses poings sur le dos de Harry et ce dernier trébucha un peu et marcha sur le pied de Hermione. « Aïe, vous deux, arrêtez, je vais vous lancer un sort ! » Harry relâcha Hermione et fit tomber bruyamment Ron dans les escaliers. 

« Que font-ils ? » Harry entendit Luna demander alors qu’elle revenait des toilettes.

« Ils se disputent Hermione, » répondit Neville. « Peut-on y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, » dit Ginny, qui descendit des escaliers en tenant la main de Teddy. Leur progression était interrompue par Harry qui faisait semblant de taper la tête de Ron contre les escaliers. « Je propose qu’on les laisse ici. Ils ne sont clairement pas assez vieux pour ça. »

« Je suis plus vieux que toi, » répliqua Ron.

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il est lui ? » demanda Harry, qui descendit de sur Ron et courra vers Teddy. Il l’enleva de Ginny et le prit dans ses bras. « S’il est assez vieux pour aller voler, je suis assez vieux pour aller voler. Tu ne me laisses pas derrière. »

Teddy lui fit la moue, ce qui provoqua à Harry une boule de nerf au creux de son estomac - sûrement que Hermione avait raison, et que Teddy lui pardonnerait le fait qu’il n’appréciait pas son très cher cousin ?

Bien sûr que oui. Harry ferait absolument tout pour, et n’abandonnera pas. Et s’il était quelque chose, c’était qu’il était incroyablement persistant.

 

***

 

Peu importe de quelle planète Pansy semblait venir, il semblait que « Je te jure qu’un de mes seins est plus gros que l’autre » était une salutation appropriée.

« Pour l’amour de - » Draco fit presque tomber sa bouteille d’encre quand elle sortit de la cheminée sans prévenir. « Range-moi ça. »

« Ils ne sont même sortis, Draco, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? » dit Pansy, éclatant dans ses caquètements habituels.

Draco la regarda d’un air souffrant. Pansy, comme Draco, avait suivi la mode après la guerre et s’était mise au style moldu, une des nombreuses choses pour lesquels le père de Draco se retourne dans sa tombe, et, comme d’habitude, elle portait une robe incroyablement serrée qui assurait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Draco aimait les vêtements moldus ; ils sont bien plus confortables, et si son père désapprouvait, eh bien – au point où il en est-ce n’est qu’un bonus. En plus, Draco avait atteint un point de sa vie, où il aimait se sentir comme Draco, et pas du tout comme son père. « C’est un endroit où tu te sens beaucoup trop à l’aise, c’est ce que je crois, » répliqua-t-il, il trempa sa plume dans l’encre et retourna à ses notes. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me prévenir la prochaine fois, peut-être, avant de débarquer et de parler de tes seins ? De toute façon, est ce que ce n’est pas commun de faire ça ? » Il était à son bureau dans la pièce dans laquelle il faisait la majeure partie de son travail, un peu des études, un peu d’expériences. La table était couverte, d’une part, d’une pile nette de parchemins, de bouteilles d’encres de couleurs différentes, de plumes cassées, et de gros livres de la taille de ceux que sa rivale Granger trimballait à l’école ; il y avait également trois chaudrons, un qui contenait actuellement une concoction d’un gris-vert pâle, et divers couteaux, des instruments en argent, un ensemble de balance et de fioles, des pots, des bols et des paquets d’ingrédients.  
Il travaillait pour recevoir son diplôme en Maitre de Potions depuis presque un an maintenant, il lisait, faisait des recherches et passait des examens – la pire partie, pas qu’il avait un problème particulier avec les examens, mais parce qu’il ne supportait pas d’aller au Ministère, où ils sont tenus et où les gens le regardait et le dévisageait toujours. Tout le monde pense qu’il devrait sortir plus, mais pourquoi faire, quand les gens le regardaient comme s’il était un animal de foire ? C’était beaucoup plus productif et beaucoup moins triste d’utiliser son temps à rester à la maison pour travailler à être le meilleur dans quelque chose, un but qu’il a toujours eu et qu’il n’a jamais réussi à accomplir. Mais il y arriverait cette fois – malgré les choses que son père lui ait dit avant de mourir, malgré la manière dont les gens le regardaient. Il ferait quelque chose par lui-même, et il serait le meilleur, et il ne sera pas le fils de Lucius Malfoy mais Draco Malfoy, un expert en Potions, peut-être un professeur, peut-être le propriétaire d’un business florissant, peut-être la personne qui va faire une découverte brillante et époustouflante, clairement utile pour le monde de la magie. C’était le plan, et Draco ne voyait pas de raison de se distraire avec autre chose.

 

« Qu’est ce qui est commun, moi ‘qui débarque pour parler de mes seins ?’ » demanda Pansy. Son imitation de la voix de Draco était parfaite.

« Non, » dit Draco. « Eh bien, oui, malheureusement, mais je voulais dire - » Il bougea la tête dans sa direction. « Oh, tu sais. Un qui est plus gros que l’autre. »

« Tu es pathétique, » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu m’as vu seins nus assez de fois pour pouvoir en parler sans honte. Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« J’aime à penser que j’ai réussi à refouler tout ça, » dit Draco sinistrement. « Et – bien, j’ai dû en entendre parler – oh, je ne sais pas Pansy, c’est tout ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle caqueta de contentement et, malgré l’immense exaspération de Draco, se jeta sur son bureau, balança ses jambes sur la surface en bois pour lui faire face. Elle exposa son entrejambe en passant. 

« Merlin, fais gaffe à l’encre, » dit-il, attrapant à nouveau le pot d’encre. « Je ne suis pas prêt à tout recommencer, est ce que tu sais combien d’informations vitales sont sur ce parchemin ? Et je ne veux vraiment pas voir ta culotte. »

« C’est pour ça que je t’apprécie, » déclara-t-elle, elle s’avança pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avec ses longs doigts vernis de rouge ; il réussit à l’éviter, haussa les épaules, ce qui la fit caqueter à nouveau. « C’est rare un homme qui ne se penche pas pour essayer de voir ma culotte – et à y penser, tu as couché avec moi et beaucoup ne l’ont pas - »

« - si par beaucoup tu veux dire un ou deux - »  
« - tu es tellement spécial, Draco. Peu importe, oui, je pense que les seins de beaucoup de gens ne sont pas symétriques, mais les miens l’ont toujours été. Je n’en étais pas peu fière, si je vais être honnête avec toi. »

« Pansy, honnêtement, qu’est ce qui t’as donné l’idée que j’ai envie d’entendre parler de tes seins quand j’essaye d’accomplir quelque chose ? » s’irrita Draco. « Ou que j’ai déjà eu envie ? »

« Tu essayes toujours d’accomplir quelque chose, » dit Pansy. « Sors avec Blaise et moi. »

Draco soupira. « Je n’ai pas envie. »

« Tu n’as jamais envie, » commença Pansy. « Sauf quand Loufoca Lovegood vient, bien sûr. Si tu n’étais pas aussi peu hétéro j’aurai dit qu’elle t’attire. »

« Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, » Draco lui lança un regard furieux. « Elle a des conversations bien plus stimulantes que les sornettes que tu m’as servies ce soir. »

« Oh, arrête Draco. C’est vendredi soir. »

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il. « C’est juste un autre soir. »

« Pour les gens ennuyeux. »

Draco fit un bruit évasif et se pencha pour regarder le chaudron barbotant. Pansy le regarda à son tour, et retroussa son nez mutin. « Ergh, » elle commenta. « Qu’est-ce que s’est censé être ? On dirait de la morve. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça sent pour toi ? » demanda Draco, tapotant sa plume contre son parchemin.

« Est-ce que c’est un piège ? » répondit Pansy, elle plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que je vais encore m’évanouir ? »

« Sens le, » dit Draco.

« Je vais t’arracher les boules si je m’évanouis encore, » trancha-t-elle.

« J’ai été prévenu. » sourit Draco. « Et tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne l’as pas mérité la dernière fois. »

Pansy roula des yeux. « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait à Blaise, » dit-elle simplement, elle mit ses longs cheveux foncés d’un côté, pour les dégager. Elle se pencha et renifla délicatement. Une fois qu’elle fut sûre qu’elle n’allait pas s’évanouir, elle renifla à nouveau. « Hmm, » dit-elle. « Un peu comme ma chambre à la maison, et ce magasin moldu qui a des dessous chers - » elle s’arrêta. « Attends. Ça sent comme de l’amortentia ! Mais – ce n’est pas de l’amortentia, ça n’y ressemble pas ! »

« Génial, » dit Draco, il écrivit l’analyse de Pansy. « Non, oui, ce n’est pas de l’amortentia – c’est un puissant anti-douleur en fait, mais pour – les douleurs mentales. Tu sais. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils, ses yeux tout à coup amplis d’inquiétude, et dit, « Je sais. »

« Oui, bien, c’est une tout nouvelle invention, » déclara vivement Draco, essayant d’ignorer le soudain affichage d’émotions ; il détestait quand Pansy faisait ça. « Et normalement ça sent terriblement fort – le goût l’est aussi. Ce que j’essaye de faire est de le rendre plus attirant, parce que c’est – en quelque sorte en dernier recours. Les gens ne veulent pas trop en prendre de toute façon, et – j’ai pensé – que ça n’aidait pas beaucoup que ça ne soit pas très attirant. » Soudainement, il se sentit un peu exposé ; il toussa maladroitement et mis sa plume derrière son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire une bonne odeur générique ? » demanda gentiment Pansy.

« Je veux que ce soit attirant, pas juste plaisant, » répondit Draco, qui détestait sa gentillesse. « Je veux que les gens se sentent obligé de la prendre. » Il fit une pause, et avant qu’elle ne réponde autre chose, il rajouta, « Ton amortentia sent comme un magasin de lingerie moldu ? »

« Va te faire voir, » dit Pansy. « La lingerie est sexy, n’est-ce pas ? Quelle est l’odeur du tien, alors ? »

L’odeur titillait toujours le nez de Draco depuis qu’il s’était penché dessus – le parfum vif et floral de sa mère – l’étrange odeur des produits chimiques et de parchemins de la salle de potions de Poudlard – et quelque chose d’autre, un peu comme du cuir et de l’herbe mouillé, une odeur qui lui rappela l’air frais et le Quidditch et quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à placer.

« Ce n’est pas tes affaires, » répondit Draco.

« Je t’ai dit la mienne, » Pansy fit la moue.

« Je n’ai pas demandé, » fit remarquer Draco.

Pansy rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira, bruyamment et longuement, ses jambes pendant du bureau et ses talons rouges se balançant sur ses pieds. « Bien, » dit-elle « On dirait que tu as beaucoup progressé, donc pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? »

« Je n’en ai pas vraiment fait, » constata Draco. « Je dois encore m’assurer que les œufs de serpencendre n’ont pas annulé les effets de - »

« Ugh, » dit Pansy. « Je vais faire venir Blaise. Il va te faire une raison. »

Draco renifla. « Sûrement. »

Pansy s’approcha du feu, attrapa de la poudre de cheminette, et y mit sa tête, les fesses en l’air. Draco roula des yeux et retourna à ses notes.

Suivit par un bruissement, la voix de Blaise se fit entendre, « Draco Malfoy, » comme pour le réprimander. Draco décida de répondre avec le haussement de sourcil le plus moqueur qu’il put faire. Blaise se tenait dans l’âtre et enleva la cendre et la poussière de sa silhouette grande et imposante, il portait également des habits moldus – un blazer et un pantalon élégant – et sourit à Draco d’une façon assurée.

« Oh, arrête avec ce regard, » commença Blaise, bruyant comme toujours. « Pansy et moi voulons t’amener dehors, espèce de misérable salaud, vu que tu vas être bloqué avec un petit enfant pendant trois semaines et qu’on n’aura pas d’autres occasions pendant tout ce temps. » Il a dit « petit enfant » comme il pourrait dire « Gryffondor », suggérant de la répulsion et un dégoût à propos de leur nécessité dans le monde malgré la compréhension basique de leur fonction. Blaise avait réagi à la présence de Teddy Lupin à la récente fête d’anniversaire de Draco en l’ignorant et en se méfiant dès qu’il était à portée de vue ; Pansy, de l’autre côté, était étonnamment charmée, surtout après que Teddy l’ait référé en tant que « la jolie dame ».

« Oh, il est comme une petite personne ! » dit-elle, l’expression fermée.

« Imagine ça, » répondit sèchement Draco.

« Ne commence pas, » déclara Pansy en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ce n’est pas un crétin baveux du tout, c’est un petit chose adorable et poli. Il a du sang Black pour sûr. » Draco n’était pas certain de la façon dont le sang Black influait sur sa politesse ; il était malicieux sur les bords, et la façon dont il se comportait rappela fortement à Draco ses parents, en particulier Remus Lupin.

Dès que Draco pensait à Teddy, il se sentait étrange et tendu. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait seulement ressenti pour sa mère, Pansy et Blaise, et même Gregory et Vincent, bien qu’il ne réalisât pas qu’il se sentait comme ça pour eux jusqu’à ce qu’il ait vu Vince mourir – et peut être qu’il se sentait comme ça pour son père une fois, aussi, quand il était petit. Mais c’était une chose qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ressentir pour quelqu’un d’aussi petit et vulnérable, avec un petit rire charmant et de grands yeux marrons et des petits doigts. Quand sa mère s’est réconciliée avec sa sœur, et que Narcissa avait insisté à ce que Andromeda amène l’enfant au manoir pour le thé, Teddy avait un an, et Draco n’avait aucune idée de comment le gérer. Il imaginait qu’ils prendraient tous le thé et que sa tante s’occuperait de l’enfant étranger et désordonné, mais Teddy se traîna instantanément vers Draco, gazouillant et rigolant, voulant être tenu dans ses bras ce qui le rendit de plus en plus inquiet.

« Ça ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, qu’est-ce que je suis supposé en faire ? » il siffla à sa mère dans un bref moment d’intimité, et elle se moqua de lui, la pauvre femme.

Mais Draco apprit qu’il n’avait pas à parler aux enfants de la façon dont les gens insistaient, en langage enfantin, et sûrement que ce n’était pas la faute des petits enfants si les adultes stupides leur parlaient comme s’ils ne comprenaient rien et n’arrivait à les discipliner correctement. Teddy était correctement élevé – il a été élevé par une Black, après tout – et vraiment très poli, malgré qu’il ait de la nourriture sur son visage quelque fois, ou qu’il était un peu bavard et idiot. Teddy comprenait très bien Draco, en fait il l’a compris bien plus vite que certains adultes. Il parlait à Teddy de son travail, dans les plus simples termes, et Teddy ne roula pas des yeux ou disait qu’il travaillait trop mais l’admirait. Il réagit la première fois qu’il aperçut la marque noire de Draco par, « Ooh, ça fait peur, pourquoi c’est là ? » et avait accepté « J’ai fait une erreur » avec un hochement de tête grave et rien d’autre. Draco pensait qu’il aimait son petit cousin, qui était beaucoup mieux que les gamins bruyants et baveux qu’il avait pu imaginer. La dernière fois que Andromeda et Teddy étaient venus, Teddy s’était endormi sur les genoux de Draco pendant qu’il lisait un de ses énormes textes, et la respiration de son petit torse et sa tête turquoise qui se prélassait rempli Draco d’un sentiment chaleureux dont il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait un petit enfant durant trois semaines pendant qu’il essayait de compléter un compte-rendu de ses recherches. Teddy pouvait être poli et intéressé, et Draco a peut-être appris à lui parler, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il savait vivre avec un enfant, faire toutes les choses qui devaient être faite chaque jour. Il allait devoir se concentrer sur autre chose que son travail, donner de la nourriture et des bains à Teddy, le distraire et faire des sortes de rituels à l’heure du coucher, et que Draco appréciait l’enfant ou pas, c’était un peu trop de parentalité à son goût. Sa mère, cependant, ne l’autorisait pas à s’opposer à Andromeda – « Elle a besoin de vacances, et ça te fera du bien, chéri, » elle répétait toujours.

« Elle ne peut pas demander à son héroïque parrain agaçant de le faire ? » Draco ne cessait de lui demander en réponse. « Est-ce qu’il ne saute pas sur ce genre d’opportunités pour que les gens lui doivent des choses ? » Narcissa répondit seulement en levant un sourcil, et la conversation s’arrêta inévitablement avec un sourcil levé et un duel de regards, et Draco allait définitivement être coincé avec un enfant pendant trois semaines. 

Potter était sûrement trop occupé à faire Merlin ne sait quoi – quelque chose de stupide et héroïque sûrement - pour prendre soin de son propre neveu. Que c’était égoïste de sa part. C’était bien la preuve que Potter ne faisait pas vraiment les choses pour les gens ; il faisait les choses parce qu’il pensait que ça allait le faire paraître bon. Merlin, Draco ne le supportait pas, Potter et son héroïsme, et son stupide visage constamment dans les journaux à avoir l’air intense, et le fait que Draco lui en doit une en ayant témoigné à son putain de procès.

Draco se rendit compte qu’il déblatérait encore mentalement sur Potter et cligna des yeux. Blaise et Pansy le fixa. « Allo, Draco, » dit Blaise. « Est-ce que tu m’entends ? C’est ta dernière chance, chéri. Tu t’approches de trois semaines sans qu’on puisse t’inviter. »

 

« Remercions Merlin pour les petits miracles, » dit-il. L’absence de Pansy et Blaise le forçant à sortir de sa maison pour aller faire des choses était sans aucun doute un bon côté.

« Tu es un imbécile totalement inutile, » répliqua Pansy. 

« Inutile ? » répéta Draco. « J’essaye d’accomplir quelque chose. Vous passez tout votre temps à pavaner dans Londres à dépenser tout votre argent. » Il prétendait obstinément de ne pas savoir que, s’il n’y avait pas eu la guerre et tout ce qui lui ait arrivé avant et après, s’il avait quitté le pays comme Blaise ou s’il n’avait pas été impliqué du tout comme Pansy, il serait sûrement en train de faire la même chose. 

Pansy soupira. « Quand est-ce que tu es devenu si ennuyeux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Parfois je me dis que tu aurais mieux fait d’aller à Serdaigle. » 

Draco se hérissa. « Je suis ambitieux, » répliqua-t-il.

« Je le suis aussi, » répondit Pansy. « Pour que tu t’envoies en l’air ce soir. Bien, surtout pour que tu t’envoies en l’air ce soir, mais j’imagine que ça serait bien pour nous tous si tu pouvais enlever le balai que tu as dans les fesses et y mettre autre chose. »

Draco ferma les yeux et mit deux doigts sur sa tempe, son coude sur la table et son autre main enleva ses cheveux de devant son visage. Il est horrifié de les trouver un peu gras ; il eut une image mentale de lui-même avec les cheveux de Rogue et il se sentit un peu malade. Il avait peut-être un immense respect pour son ancien professeur, et il faisait partie de l’intérêt de Draco pour les potions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Draco devait se laisser aller à ce point avec ses cheveux. Sans doute qu’il allait trop loin avec son dévouement pour le travail.

« Viens au moins dîner, » suggéra Blaise. « Je te l’offre, même. Tu peux avoir le repas le plus cher de tout le restaurant. Et si tu veux toujours baiser quelqu’un, et que tu ne veux pas rencontrer des inconnus, on peut toujours baiser entre nous. » 

« Absolument pas, » répliqua Pansy. « Je pensais qu’on avait convenu qu’on ne ferait plus jamais ça. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais qu’est-ce que tu diras après quelques bouteilles de vin ? » demanda Blaise. « On est tous incroyablement irrésistible. »

« Tu ne nous mettras pas à nouveau au lit, Blaise, » dit Draco.

« Draco est beaucoup trop anti-con pour moi, » continua Pansy. « Evidemment que tu me veux, Blaise, tu as la plus grande attention. »

« Evidemment, » sourit Blaise, resplendissant, et il posa une main sur l’épaule de Draco et dit solennellement, « Je ne n’abandonnerai jamais. Viens dîner, Draco ? S’il te plaît ? Tu n’as pas à payer pour quoi que ce soit, pas même pour le sexe. Je veux juste voir ta fantastique tête de furet. » Draco grimaça.

« S’il te plaît ? » demanda Pansy. « Je parie que tu as travaillé toute la journée, Draco. »

« Viens dîner avec Pants et moi, » continua Blaise. « On va passer un super moment. »

« Ça sera le cas si tu arrêtes de m’appeler Pants, » répliqua Pansy. « Tu es un cauchemar, Blaise. »

Draco regarda sa potion, inhala le merveilleux parfum de parchemin-Quidditch-quelque-chose, et se sentit beaucoup mieux d’un coup, ampli d’un sentiment d’accomplissement. Il eut envie de parler à des gens, sans mentionner le fait que Blaise lui payerait de la nourriture hors-de-prix, c’était peut-être une idée attirante après tout.

« Bien, » dit-il finalement, rangea sa plume sur le côté et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ugh, il pensa – et sans doute qu’il n’avait pas envie de devenir Severus Rogue, non plus.

***

Quand Harry est allé voir Andromeda à propos de ses vacances, ça ne se finit qu’en reproches.

« Draco est parfaitement capable de s’occuper de Teddy, peu importe ce que tu penses de lui, » elle lui dit froidement. « Ça leur fera du bien à tous les deux. Et ça te fera peut-être du bien aussi d’apprendre que les gens changent, Harry Potter. Tu as certainement changé au fil des années, n’est-ce pas ? »

Donc, en voyant que Andromeda ne comptait clairement pas changer d’avis, Harry en ait venu à un de ses plans caractéristiquement brillants, sûr d’une chose dont il est meilleur : la persistance.

C’était surtout grâce à une suggestion de Hermione qu’il aille au manoir et parle à Malfoy. Il savait qu’elle voulait dire quelque chose de poli et civilisé et adulte mais ça a déclenché une autre pensée – sans doute que Andromeda ne reviendra pas sur sa décision, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Harry devait s’y soumettre. Il n’était pas du genre à laisser tomber les choses si facilement. Peut-être, peut-être qu’il pouvait juste – constamment se montrer au manoir, insister sur le fait qu’il était autorisé à voir son neveu. Malfoy ne pouvait pas empêcher Harry de rendre visite à son neveu, non ? Ce n’était pas chez lui, n’est-ce pas ? Si Harry se montrait quasi tous les jours, peut-être Malfoy en aurait marre et autoriserait Teddy à rester avec Harry – et si ce n’est pas le cas, eh bien, Harry passerait quand même la plupart de son temps avec Teddy.

En toute honnêteté, ça importait parce qu’on aurait dit une compétition, comme chaque chose avec Malfoy il avait l’impression. Ce n’était pas juste que Malfoy avait Teddy pour trois semaines, rendant Teddy encore plus comme lui, sûrement autant comme lui qu’il allait le préférer. Ce n’était pas juste que Harry contrarie accidentellement Teddy et que Draco l’impressionne. Et ce n’était définitivement pas juste que Harry ne soit pas prioritaire sur un ancien mangemort en ce qui concernait la garde d’un petit enfant.

Cependant, comme Harry n’était pas totalement de l’heure à laquelle Andromeda allait laisser Teddy, se montrer le premier jour pouvait signifier d’accidentellement la croiser et l’énerver encore plus, donc il attendit le second jour avant de commencer à se préparer à transplaner devant la grille d’entrée.

Malheureusement, Ginny se réveilla avant qu’il ne puisse partir et le trouva dans la cuisine, prenant son thé et ses toasts. « Tu es habillé, » remarqua-t-elle, elle déambula dans la pièce en pyjama, attrapant un morceau de toast du toaster avant qu’il ne puisse le faire, et pris une grosse bouchée dans le pain.

« Certaines personnes s’habillent durant la journée, » il fit remarquer.

« Ouais, certaines personnes, » dit-elle. « Pas toi d’habitude, soyons honnêtes. » elle regarda pensivement, mâcha son toast avec une main sur sa hanche. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer d’aller chez Malfoy ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ? » il demanda faiblement.

Elle roula des yeux. « Je pensais que tu allais y aller hier. Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ? »

Il soupira. « Andromeda. »

« Tu as peur qu’elle t’attrape ? » Ginny rigola bruyamment comme elle le faisait toujours, en jetant sa tête en arrière. « Mr. Le Survivant a peur de Andromeda Tonks. » Il prit une autre bouchée de son toast.

« Elle serait énervée, » il marmonna.

« Non, elle est plutôt effrayante quand elle est énervée, je te l’accorde, » confirma Ginny la bouche pleine, elle lui tapota l’épaule tandis qu’elle se déplaça pour prendre plus de pain. « Je ne vais pas m’embêter à essayer de t’arrêter, » clarifia-t-elle. « Je sais que je brasserai de l’air. Va être un idiot obsédé. Juste, ne contrarie pas encore Teddy. »

« Quoi – je ne suis pas obsédé, Ginny, » lui répondit Harry tandis qu’elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les tasses au fond du placard.

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Ginny, faisant un signe de la main et posa deux tasses sur le comptoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends deux tasses ? »

« Oh, bien, tu n’as pas remarqué, » répondit-elle avec légèreté, elle lui sourit avant de se faire du thé. « Une de mes équipières est à l’étage. »

« Ah, » dit Harry. « Bien. » Il leva les pouces en l’air et transplana.

Il atterrit à l’extérieur du complexe, devant les grilles en fer forgé du manoir Malfoy et cligna des yeux, ses yeux s’ajustant de la pénombre de la cuisine du square Grimmaurd à la lumière extérieure. Il aperçut à la travers la grille le vaste parc, impeccable et l’herbe verdoyante sous le soleil d’été. Effectivement, un paon albinos se pavanait sur l’allée en pierre qui menait a l’imposant manoir, un endroit où Harry n’a pas été depuis la guerre. Comme il imaginait, il y avait toutes sortes de sorts qui l’empêchait d’accéder au complexe – il pouvait sentir la magie s’émaner de l’endroit – mais sa proximité avec l’endroit a dû provoquer une sorte d’alarme. C’était obligé.

Donc – il reconnut qu’il allait juste – attendre.

A ce point de sa vie, Harry avait la nette impression que la plupart de ses plans pouvait être un peu plus réfléchi.

Le soleil tapait sur le crâne de Harry, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il ne se mette à transpirer et commença à se questionner sur les meilleures méthodes pour laisser savoir à Malfoy qu’il était là. Il tint le bas de son t-shirt et l’agita un peu, essayant de générer une sorte de courant d’air. C’est quand il commença à faire ça quand les grilles s’ouvrirent dans un grincement, le faisant tressauter.

Il regarda aux alentours. Comme rien d’autre ne se passait et que personne ne se présenta, il supposa que ça voulait dire qu’il était autorisé à avancer vers la maison.

Il était à peu près à la moitié du long chemin bordé de haies quand le paon qu’il avait vu plus tôt déambula à nouveau sur le chemin et le repéra ; il arrêta de se pavaner et pencha la tête vers la gauche.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry, et se sentit un peu ridicule de parler à un paon. Ginny se moquait toujours de lui pour sa tendance à parler aux animaux comme s’ils pouvaient le comprendre. « Eh bien, » il répondait toujours, « Les serpents comprennent, au moins, » et elle roulait toujours des yeux.

Le paon répondit en courant vers lui et, avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, lui picora le genou. « Quoi – ow ! ». Il se rappela soudainement des dires de Teddy comme quoi Draco l’a « sauvé des paons. » L’oiseau le picora encore, et avant que Harry ne s’en rende compte, il courait vers l’entrée des Malfoy pourchassé par un paon, et il était presque sûr que si Malfoy pouvait le voir, il n’irait pas l’aider. Se moquer de lui était plus probable.

Bien sûr, quand il atteignit la porte d’entrée, il entendit un rire moqueur familier, et il savait qui se tenait là sans regarder, Malfoy dit simplement, « Oust – oust, putain de chose enragée, » fit partir l’oiseau et ferma la porte.

« Qu’est ce qui ne va pas avec ton oiseau, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, il se tourna pour lui faire face. 

Il cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu désorienté – probablement d’avoir couru jusqu’ici, surtout sous cette chaleur.

Malfoy… ne ressemblait pas exactement à ce à quoi Harry se rappelait. Il portait des habits moldu, pour commencer, un pull noir qui avait l’air très doux et des espèces de jeans qui avait l’air beaucoup plus cher que ceux de Harry. Ses traits n’étaient pas aussi pointus que Harry se rappelait ; comme s’il avait réussi à grandir à travers ses pommettes, son menton et son nez, et maintenant il ressemblait moins à un enfant palot et plus à un adulte hautain, même s’il était toujours plus pâle que Harry. Ses cheveux n’étaient plus plaqués de gel comme à l’école, mais lâche et certains étaient assez longs pour tomber sur son visage comme une mèche. Il dévisageait aussi Harry.

« J’ai une meilleure question, Potter, » répondit Malfoy en s’appuyant contre la porte et en croisant ses bras. « Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans ma maison ? » Un scintillement de confusion passa un moment dans son regard furieux, trahissant combien il était complètement déconcerté à la présence de Harry.

Harry se hérissa et fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui l’informait raisonnablement qu’il venait juste de débarquer à l’improviste dans la maison de quelqu’un qui l’a tourmenté pendant toute sa période scolaire, et il se demanderai probablement la même chose si Malfoy venait chez lui sans prévenir. « Eh bien, tu es évidemment toujours aussi malpoli, » dit Harry, et le fait est, qu’à cet instant de sa vie, il reconnait que c’était la chose la plus stupide à dire – mais juste quelques mots qui sortait de la stupide bouche de Malfoy avec son stupide accent bourge et Harry avait perdu toutes ses chances de résonner clairement.

Malfoy soupira longuement. « Est-ce que c’est vraiment ce qu’on est en train de faire, Potter ? » il demanda, l’air presque ennuyé. « Tu es sans aucun doute aussi ignorant sur les bonnes manières. Tu ne pouvais pas m’envoyer une chouette avec ce que tu voulais me dire ? Ou au moins m’informer que tu avais l’intention de venir chez moi après avoir disparu de ma vie pendant cinq ans ? » il leva sa longue main et en regarda le dos, examinant présumément ses ongles.

« Disparu de ta vie ? » demanda Harry, agressif et exaspéré du ton indifférent de Malfoy. « Quoi, tu voulais que je reste dans le coin ? J’avais la nette impression des années où j’étais dans ta vie que tu n’étais pas particulièrement friand que je sois là. J’ai dû ramener ta baguette à un elfe de maison. »

Curieusement, Malfoy rougit, et il arrêta d’examiner sa main. « Pourquoi es-tu chez moi, Potter ? » il demanda à nouveau.

« Où est Teddy ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy arqua un sourcil. Il était toujours appuyé contre la porte d’entrée, ses bras toujours croisés, et il se sentit tellement supérieur que Harry se souvint très bien pourquoi il passait la plupart de son temps à l’école à vouloir le frapper pour enlever ce regard arrogant. « Est-ce que c’est tes affaires ? »

« C’est mon neveu, » Harry était irrité. « Bien sûr que c’est mes affaires. »

« Et en ce moment, il est à ma charge, Potter, » dit Malfoy.

« D’accord, » répondit Harry. « Mais je veux savoir où il est, Malfoy. »

« Il est dans le jardin avec Pansy, » dit-il. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. « Est-ce que tout va bien avec Andromeda ? »

« Oui, » confirma Harry. Il vacilla, réalisant qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire, et qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment faire marcher son complot confus. Il cligna des yeux. 

« D’accord, » dit doucement Malfoy, se détendant à nouveau. Il ralentit sa voix pour la faire traîner exagérément et demanda « Donc – pourquoi – es – tu – ici, Potter ? » Quand il ne reçut à nouveau aucune réponse, il s’enflamma, se redressa complètement et craqua « Merlin, est-ce que tu as quitté les aurors à cause d’une lésion cérébrale trop sévère ou quoi ? Je n’ai pas l’intention de rester ici à regarder Harry Potter me faire une imitation de poisson. »

Harry fit courir une main frustrée sur ses cheveux, mais se sentit bizarrement triomphant de l’avoir énervé. « Je veux voir Teddy parce que je suis son parrain, » dit-il. « Et je devrai être celui qui le garde, et pour être franc, je ne te fais pas confiance avec lui ! je ne te fais pas confiance du tout. »

Malfoy plissa les yeux. Harry remarqua qu’il avait les yeux gris, et se rendit compte qu’il savait déjà ça en fait – mais ce n’était pas grave. C’était normal de remarquer la couleur des yeux des gens. 

« Et comment tu sais que j’ai quitté les aurors ? » ajouta Harry, faisant tomber sa main de ses cheveux.

« Je lis les journaux, Potter, » cracha Malfoy, et Harry savait qu’il l’avait vraiment énervé maintenant, ce qui lui envoya un petit frisson dans son dos. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas directement battu avec quelqu’un, et Malfoy a toujours été la meilleure personne avec qui se battre, le genre de personne à donner à Harry tout ce que Harry voulait sans cligner des yeux. « Tout le monde sait que tu as quitté les aurors, » continua Malfoy. « Les gens semblent trouver les inepties de ta vie digne d’intérêt, Merlin sait pourquoi. »

« Personne ne te force à lire les passages sur moi, » dit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas préparé à rester ici à parler de ta couverture médiatique, » répliqua Malfoy. « Je suis sûr que tu le fais assez, et ce n’est pas ce qu’on va faire. Ce que tu es en train de faire, apparemment, c’est venir chez moi sans prévenir et m’insulter, et ce que je vais faire c’est que je vais te dire de dégager de chez moi. Teddy est ma famille à moi aussi, et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui, merci de t’inquiéter. »

« Tu n’es même pas avec lui en ce moment ! » s’écria Harry. « C’est ta petite amie qui s’occupe de lui ! »

Malfoy lâcha un reniflement moqueur. « Pansy n’est pas ma petite amie, » dit-il. Harry sentit un étrange pincement de triomphe, ou de validation, ou quelque chose, Luna lui avait dit hier, mais pour une raison quelconque, il voulait l’entendre de Malfoy. « Même si ce n’est pas tes affaires. Et bien sûr que je ne suis pas avec Teddy en ce moment, vu que je suis forcé à être dans mon foyer, à écouter un Gryffondor écervelé et non invité, avec une horrible vision du monde en noir et blanc et absolument aucune connaissance sur moi, qu’il le pense ou non, bafouillant sur ma fiabilité. » Il prit une grande respiration, et continua en élevant encore plus la voix, « Pars gentiment, Potter, avant que je te lance un sort, et ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas – je m’en fiche bien de ce que tout le monde penserait si je blesse leur précieux sauveur une nouvelle fois. »

Les yeux de Malfoy brûlaient de rage. Harry pouvait le sentir, il sentait le crépitement de sa magie contre la sienne. Pendant un moment, il était hors d’haleine.

« Je ne rigole pas, Potter, » cracha Malfoy, il sortit sa baguette.

La main de Harry alla automatiquement vers sa propre poche arrière. Pendant un instant, il était prêt à se battre contre Malfoy, il en était plutôt heureux, et puis il se souvenu de Teddy. Il se souvenu de sa petite lèvre tremblante, ce qui se produisit quand Harry agissait comme s’il détestait Malfoy. Envoyer un sort à Malfoy avec Teddy juste dehors n’était pas un bon moyen d’arranger ça.

Il baissa sa baguette. « Bien, » dit-il, et il se rendit compte qu’il avait la respiration plutôt lourde. « Je ne vais pas te lancer un sort avec Teddy dehors. »

« Oh, tu es tellement putain de miséricordieux, Potter, » toussa Malfoy.

« C’est pour Teddy, » répondit Harry. « Pas toi. »

Malfoy respira durement, comme s’il allait rire, sa mèche se gonflant sur son visage, et roula des yeux de la manière la plus exagérée possible. « Merci beaucoup d’avoir clarifier ça, » dit-il. « Je me demandai. »

« Je vais partir maintenant, » Harry rangea soigneusement sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. « Mais ne pense pas que ça veut dire que je te fais confiance. »

« Je n’oserai même pas y rêver, » répondit Malfoy.

« Et ne pense que c’est la dernière fois que tu me verras. » C’était un peu plus dramatique que ce que Harry pensait, et le regard épineux de Malfoy indiquait qu’il avait remarqué à quel point c’était stupide. Le visage de Harry se réchauffa.

« Oh, tu es effrayant, Potter » dit Malfoy. « Qu’est-ce que tu es ? Une sorte de méchant de film ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Film ? » il répéta. « Tu regardes des films moldus ? »

« Pas tes affaires, Potter. Est-ce que tu peux juste foutre le camp de chez moi ? Et s’il te plaît, pour l’amour de Merlin, que ce soit la dernière fois que je te voie. » Sa voix était emplie de dédain du précédent commentaire de Harry, et Harry voulait vraiment, vraiment le frapper, mais Malfoy attrapa soudainement son bras. Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, Malfoy ouvrit la porte et l’entraina dehors sans plus de cérémonie, la claqua durement et laissa Harry respirer péniblement sur le pas de la porte. S’il s’attendait à ce que Malfoy le touche, il ne l’aurait pas laisser faire. Il lui aurait lancer un sort. Il ne veut pas que Malfoy le touche.

Maintenant il était là, stupéfait et furieux, une odeur persistante de cannelle dans ses narines qu’il imaginait être l’odeur de Malfoy, et il se dit que le meilleur plan était de transplaner et de réessayer demain.

Il arriva devant l’entrée du Square Grimmaurd au moment où Ginny et une jolie fille à la peau foncée et des cheveux frisés qu’il présumait être la joueuse des Harpies partaient. « J’imagine que ça s’est bien passé, » dit Ginny. 

« Va chier, » répondit Harry, il entra en furie dans la maison et se fichait bien de savoir s’il avait offensé son coup d’un soir.

Il avait trop plein d’énergie qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis un long moment ; il ne pouvait pas s’asseoir, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour continuer à bouger, donc il fit les cent pas dans la cuisine jusqu’à ce qu’il décidât qu’il devait parler à quelqu’un et il attrapa de la poudre de cheminette.

« Neville ! » il appela en mettant sa tête dans la cheminée. « Neville ! »

Il fut accueilli par Ernie Macmillan, qui était assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre. Harry le trouva assez souvent à l’appartement de Neville, ce qui n’était surprenant, vu qu’apparemment il était son nouveau petit ami. Harry n’avait pas de soucis avec Ernie en tant que personne, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Ginny lui avait demandé s’il ça voulait dire qu’il était amoureux de Neville ; il essaya d’imaginer et son corps répondit par non, non, bizarre, très bizarre, et il ne pensa pas que c’était le cas. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait bizarre que Neville ait un petit ami blond prétentieux.

Ernie regarda par-dessus la reliure du livre et s’exclama, « Harry ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Est-ce que Neville est là, Ernie ? » demanda impatiemment Harry.

« Oui, il est dans la cuisine en train de faire du thé, il arrive ! »

Harry remua dans la cheminée, ne s’inquiétant pas de la suie qu’il mettait partout. « Je suis allé voir Malfoy, » dit-il à Neville qui fit dépasser sa tête de la cuisine.

Neville soupira.

« Oh là là, » dit Ernie. « Qu’est ce qui t’as poussé à faire ça ? »

« Il s’est accaparé mon neveu, » répondit Harry. « Et son paon m’a pourchassé ! »

« Tu peux t’accaparer un enfant ? » demanda Neville. « Harry, il s’occupe juste de lui. »

« Son… paon ? » releva Ernie.

« Il ne voulait pas que je le voie ! » répliqua Harry en ignorant Ernie. « Il s’est énervé et a menacé de me lancer un sort. »

« Bien, » dit patiemment Neville. « Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Juste la vérité ! » s’exclama Harry, ne voulant pas se sentir embarrassé, parce que c’était parfaitement raisonnable qu’il ait à dire la vérité.

« Qui est ? »

« Que je ne lui fais pas confiance ! »

Neville soupira à nouveau et dit, « Viens prendre le thé, Harry. »

« Je ne veux pas de thé, » grommela Harry.

« Bien sûr que tu en veux, » dit Ernie qui s’anima à la cuisine. « Ça va te calmer. »

« Je suis calme, » répliqua Harry, il empoigna ses cheveux couverts de suie, plus que d’habitude car il n’arrêtait pas d’y faire courir ses doigts.

Quand ils furent dans la cuisine avec leur thé, Harry se sentit de plus en plus irrité par l’agitation et le flegme de Ernie, Neville confessa, « Je ne t’ai pas vu comme ça depuis un moment. »

« Je n’ai pas été forcé de voir l’horrible visage de Malfoy depuis un moment, » répondit Harry, mais quand il dit ça il sentit la même douleur que quand il mentait. D’accord, il avait remarqué que le visage de Malfoy n’était pas exactement horrible mais - peu importe, ça ne changeait rien.

« Hmm, » réfléchit Ernie, il regarda Harry par-dessus sa tasse de thé de façon agaçante.

« Eh bien, » dit Neville. « Exactement. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne t’ai pas vu aussi irrationnellement énervé sauf quand ça a un rapport avec Malfoy, » annonça platement Neville.

« Ouais, eh bien – parce que c’est un con, » dit Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fait remarquer que je suis irrationnel avec Malfoy comme si c’était important ? C’est un con, et ça me rend fou, et je pense que j’ai le droit ! »

« D’accord, d’accord, » répondit Neville. « Je sais que c’est un con. Mais… Teddy semble bien l’aimer pour une raison, Harry. Et je ne pense pas que Teddy est en danger chez les Malfoy. Tu sais qu’il se préoccupe de sa famille, et Andromeda sait ce qu’elle fait. »

Quelque part à l’intérieur de lui-même, Harry savait très bien qu’il était ridicule, et pourtant rien ne l’empêche de se lever, taper dans sa chaise, et annoncer « Personne ne comprends, » avant de s’échapper par la cheminée.

« Bon dieu, » il entendit Ernie dire, « N’a-t-il pas encore appris à passer outre tout ça ? » ce qui énerva encore plus Harry.

Qu’est ce qui se passait avec Malfoy qui le faisait agir comme s’il avait quinze ans ?

 

***

 

« Putain de merde ! » cria Draco, il tapa aussi fort qu’il pût dans le mur. C’était une mauvaise idée ; son gros orteil le lança violemment. « Par les putains de boules - » il agita son poing en l’air et se rappela à la dernière minute que l’enfoncer dans le mur serait tout aussi douloureux, si ce n’est pire, que l’incident de l’orteil. « - de Merlin ! »

Pansy fit dépasser sa tête du couloir, ses sourcils haut sur son front. Elle avait ses doigts vernis de rouges sur les oreilles de Teddy. « Qu’est ce qui te met dans cet état ? » elle demanda. « Qui est venu ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux croire - » il commença, puis regarda la petite tête choquée de Teddy et ravala ses mots. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Bonjour, Teddy, » dit-il, incapable d’empêcher sa voix d’être bizarrement étranglée. « Tu es fatigué du jardin ? »

« On t’as entendu crier, » répondit Teddy, ses yeux marrons écarquillés.

« Oui, je suis un peu – je suis un peu énervé, » se pressa Draco. Il semblait hystérique. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était hystérique. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Harry putain de Potter venait de se montrer devant chez lui, ses cheveux en vrac, les yeux aussi verts que Draco s’en rappelle, et l’a insulté comme s’ils avaient encore seize ans. Draco n’avait pas eu à faire à cette présence incroyablement agaçante, irrationnellement agressive, stupidement en bonne forme depuis des années. Stupidement en bonne forme, il pensa hystériquement. Même dans son horrible jean troué et son t-shirt. Quel parfait connard. « Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, » il assura à Teddy. « Je – pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans mon bureau et prendre tes – tes trucs pour dessiner pendant que je parle à Pansy un moment ? » 

Teddy lui lança un regard mal assuré, il mordait sa lèvre. « Vas-y, » dit Pansy, en lui tapotant le derrière pour le pousser dans la bonne direction. Il regarda entre eux pendant un moment, puis s’enfuit vers le bureau de Draco.

« Qui c’était ? » murmura Pansy.

« Est-ce que tu peux y croire foutu Harry Potter ? » siffla-t-il.

« Ah, » dit Pansy. « Pas étonnant que tu te fasses une attaque. »

« Je ne - » commença Draco, puis il réalisa à quel point c’était inutile et dit juste « Putain, » à nouveau.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? » demanda Pansy.

« Débouler sans être invité et me dire que je suis indigne de confiance, apparemment ! » ragea Draco. « Il veut s’occuper de Teddy parce qu’il ne me fait pas confiance pour ça. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il s’attend à quoi, que je le fasse bouillir dans un de mes chaudrons ? Que je l’enfourne dans une armoire à disparaitre ? Que je le marque au fer rouge avec la Marque des Ténèbres ? Putain de merde, ça fait cinq ans ! Je suis adulte ! Je peux prendre soin d’un enfant ! Apparemment je n’aurai même pas du te demander de l’aide, ou peu importe – ‘Tu ne le surveilles même pas, c’est ta petite amie qui le fait’ – en quoi Potter est plus qualifié ? Au moins je ne suis pas susceptible de l’attaquer dans les toilettes et le taillader ! »

« Attends, » dit Pansy. « Tu es sérieux ? Il est venu de son propre chef et t’as dit qu’il ne te faisait pas confiance pour prendre soin de ton propre cousin ? »

« Oui. »

« L’audace, » ajouta-t-elle, elle se redressa et bomba la poitrine, ce qui avait un effet plutôt impressionnant. Elle avait l’air vraiment outrée et ne releva pas le fait que Draco s’était plaint du fait qu’il était bloqué avec Teddy, ce qui contenta Draco. « Quel connard. Attends que je le dise à Blaise. Putain de Gryffondors, ils pensent qu’ils ont le droit de fourrer leur nez partout. »

Draco regarda de plus près le mini-short de Pansy et demanda, « Est-ce que tu étais dans le jardin à jouer avec un enfant avec ça ? »

« Ça te pose un problème ? » répliqua Pansy, qui mit ses mains sur hanches. « Tu sais, je suis à deux doigts d’aller par hasard chez Potter et de lui dire qu’il n’est pas apte à garder un enfant. »

Draco, qui sembla retrouver un minimum de self-control, fit passer ses doigts sur ses cheveux et dit lourdement, « Non. Tu sais – honnêtement – je préfèrerai oublier tout ça. »

Pansy fit une drôle de tête, elle fronça les sourcils. « Oublier ? » elle répéta.

« Oui. Pansy. Je préfèrerai – je n’ai pas besoin - » Il se détestait de ne pas réussir à trouver les bons mots, surtout quand Pansy pinça ses lèvres. 

« Toujours autant en forme, alors ? »

« La ferme, » grogna Draco. Il se souvenait du jour où Blaise et Pansy l’ont bourré et ont commencé à parler de Potter comme un des jours les plus gênants de sa vie. Il ne comptait pas se confesser à quelqu’un que vers la sixième année il réalisa, avant que rien n’aille et avec une vague horreur, qu’il trouvait Potter plutôt très – attirant – et que peut être son obsession avait un rapport avec ça. Draco pensait toujours que Potter était un idiot arrogant, ce qui énerva encore plus Draco. Les idiots arrogants qui ne se la fermait jamais sur combien ils détestaient Draco n’avaient pas le droit de débarquer tout échevelé et en forme, avec de jolis bras, épaules, mains et cul. Le Quidditch était une terrible, horrible chose. Draco détestait le Quidditch, et il détestait Potter, et il détestait Blaise et Pansy, qui sait.

« Eloquent, » dit Pansy avec légèreté.

« Je te déteste, Pansy. Il n’est pas attirant. C’est un con. »

« L’un n’exclut pas l’autre, mon cher – tu en es l’exemple parfait. »

« Je ne - » Draco la fixa, incertain de comment le prendre, vu que ce n’était pas entièrement un compliment. « Pansy, il ne m’attire pas. J’avais eu un petit – quand j’avais seize ans je pensais qu’il était – ce n’est rien, d’accord ? Je n’ai juste pas le temps de m’inquiéter de Potter. Laisse-le être un idiot. Je m’en moque. J’ai des choses à faire et pas le temps de lui donner l’attention qu’il veut tant avoir. Je vais aller m’occuper de l’enfant qu’on aurait pas dû me confier. »

Draco et Pansy trouvèrent Teddy sur le bureau de Draco, coloriant avec grande concentration. C’est avec effroi que Draco réalisa que ses notes de recherche étaient en train d’être recouvertes de croquis de Pansy.

Draco plaça deux doigts sur sa tempe, où il pouvait sentir une migaine se développer. Ces prochaines semaines allaient être éreintantes.

Le jour d’après, Luna vint avec fiole de sang de salamandre, dont Draco était à court, en avait besoin pour sa potion, et ne se sentait pas prêt à déambuler au Chemin de Traverse avec un petit enfant, et le père de Luna avait toujours des ingrédients comme celui-là qui trainaient. Draco était toujours heureux de la voir ; Pansy avait raison pour ça. Elle était beaucoup plus silencieuse et réfléchie que ses autres amis, et tellement indulgente que Draco se sentait presque coupable quand il lui parlait quelquefois. Il s’en fichait si les gens pensaient qu’elle était folle. Elle l’est, mais Draco l’était probablement un peu aussi, et parfois c’était ses moments soudains d’inspiration saugrenu qui faisait que la potion de Draco allait être un succès.

« Oui ! » s’exclama-t-il quand elle lui tendit la fiole, lui donnant un rare « Merci » et se hâta pour vérifier le montant indiqué sur ses notes. Les mesures, par chance, n’avaient pas été obstrués par les gribouillis des cheveux de Pansy. Draco n’a jamais eu de crayons étant petit ; il avait de la peinture qui changeait de couleurs et de l’encre. Les crayons était une chose moldu, et évidemment quand Draco a demandé à Teddy où il a eu sa panoplie, il a répondu, « De mon parrain Harry ! » et Draco devait faire comme si ça ne le rendait pas irrationnellement énervé. Il n’avait pas besoin de rappels constants des moments d’autosatisfaction de Potter.

« Où est Teddy ? » demanda Luna, elle se pencha sur le chaudron de Draco. « Ooh, c’est plutôt bien. Tu as fait en sorte qu’elle sente bon, je pense – prunes dirigeables, le pudding et la peinture que Dean utilise – ça doit être bon, j’aime bien tout ça. Qu’est-ce que ton amortentia sent ? »

 

« Teddy vient de sortir prendre ses crayons, » dit Draco. « Il sera là dans un moment. Mon amortentia – c’est – pas important. » Il se sentait mal de décevoir ou de garder des choses à Luna ; ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec comment ses yeux était grands, innocent et sincère, peu importe ce qu’elle disait. Même s’il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il gardait secret l’odeur de son amortentia – tout le monde semblait ouvert à ce sujet. Ça avait juste l’air – privé. Il pensa à cette odeur de Quidditch et il ouvrit plutôt violemment une armoire contenant des égouttoirs. « Luna, » demanda-t-il, en attrapant un, « Est-ce que Potter est un fou criminel ? »

Luna rigola. « Je pense qu’il est aussi sain d’esprit que nous, » elle répondit.

Draco soupira. « Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure. »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Il est venu hier, clamant qu’il ne me faisait pas confiance avec Teddy. »

Luna fronça les sourcils. « C’est vraiment très impoli de sa part, » dit-elle. « Parfois il ne semble pas penser à si ce qu’il dit est malpoli ou pas. Surtout quand ça te concerne. » Elle cligna des yeux, l’air de réfléchir. « Il n’arrête pas de parler de toi, Draco. »

« Fabuleux, » remarqua Draco. « Il doit dire des choses fantastiques, j’imagine. »

« C’est étrange, » dit Luna. « Je pense que c’est comme s’il cherchait des raisons de parler de toi. Il a appris qu’on était amis la semaine dernière, et toute la journée, il m’a questionné sur toi. Je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose, mais il voulait savoir ce que tu faisais avec Teddy, et si Pansy était ta petite amie, puis pourquoi tu vivais encore avec ta mère, et ce que tu faisais, cloîtré au manoir, des choses comme ça. »

« Je ne le blâme pas, » Draco haussa les épaules, mettant méticuleusement trois gouttes de sang de salamandre dans le chaudron qui sifflait doucement. « Je suis fascinant. »

Luna sourit rêveusement. « Tu l’es, » confirma-t-elle. « Je pense que tu lui plais un peu. »

Draco, qui s’apprêtait à mélanger sa potion sept fois dans le sens de l’aiguille d’une montre, comme convenu, renversa presque le chaudron de son bureau. « Putain, Luna, » il reprit contenance. « Quoi ? »

« Je pense que tu lui plais un peu, » elle répéta.

« Non, je – t’ai entendu, juste – quelle genre de remarque est-ce ? Potter me déteste, il est juste – chiant, c’est pourquoi il – est-ce qu’il est – il n’est pas gay, n’est-ce pas ? »

Luna lui lança un regard intéressé, quelque chose qu’il avait plus vu dirigé envers un animal, une potion ou une page du Chicaneur plutôt qu’à une personne. Draco réalisa à quel point il était devenu incohérent et se sentit rougir, ce qui rendait la situation sûrement pire.

« Oui, il l’est, » répondit doucement Luna. « Il est sorti avec un moldu pendant un temps, ce blond plus jeune d’un coffee shop. Je pensais qu’il te ressemblait un peu, et Potter pensait qu’il était totalement génial. Ne dit rien à quelqu’un qui pourrait en parler à la Gazette, d’accord ? Je veux dire, ce n’est pas un gros secret, on le sait tous, mais lui et Ginny ne se sentent pas encore de voir ça partout dans les journaux. »

« Est-ce que ça importe vraiment de savoir comment Weasley se sent ? »

« Oh, je veux dire, elle est gay aussi. »

Draco s’étouffa presque avec sa salive. « Il sont tous les deux – ils étaient - » Il rigola, soudainement et bruyamment, se surprenant lui-même. « Merlin, c’est trop bon. C’est fantastique. Evidemment qu’ils le sont. »

« Draco, » prévint Luna.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco. « Je le garderai pour moi, ça va ? »

Il se sentit un peu étourdi. Potter était gay ? Parfait Potter avec ses horribles yeux était gay. Draco commença à mélanger sa potion comme prévu. Bien – c’est vrai qu’il semblait avoir quelque chose pour les athlètes à la poitrine plate à l’école.

Draco se souvint de ce qui a amené la conversation et demanda, son cœur battait la chamade pour une raison stupide. « Luna, pourquoi tu penses que je plais à Potter ? Juste parce qu’il est sorti avec un mec qui tu penses me ressembles un peu ? Il ne me supporte pas. »

« Eh bien, c’est une chose, » dit Luna. « Il ne t’as pas vu depuis des années et parle encore et encore de toi dès qu’il peut. C’est très irrationnel. Je pense que peut-être il pense que tu es un peu un con, mais aussi que tu lui plais, ou au moins a-t-il remarqué que tu es en forme, parce que tu l’es, et ça l’énerve. Et tu sais – la corde raide et tout ça. »

« Ça ne fait absolument aucun sens, » contra Draco, se rappela à quel point ça l’avait énervé quand il avait réalisé que Potter était péniblement attirant. Il cligna des yeux. « Tu penses que je suis bien ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. « Oh, bonjour Teddy, » dit-elle vivement, Draco se tourna pour voir le petit garçon marcher à travers l’entrée, un tas de feuilles et des boîtes de crayons à la main. « Je suppose que tu es responsable du fait que Pansy soit partout sur les notes de Draco ? »

« J’ai dit désolé, » expliqua rapidement Teddy.

Luna rigola. « Je suis sûre que tu l’as dit. »

« Et j’ai dit que je te pardonne, » lui rappela Draco, il ne voulait pas que Luna pense qu’il était un tyran complet envers l’enfant. Teddy s’avança et, de manière assez inattendue, câlina la jambe de Draco. « Oh, » s’exclama Draco. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment rendre son câlin à Teddy, et il n’avait pas trop l’habitude des câlins de toute façon, donc il tapota maladroitement le crâne de Teddy. « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive alors ? »

« Rien, » répondit Teddy. « Je voulais te faire un câlin parce que je t’aime. » Il lâcha prise, et escalada la chaise de Draco pour continuer à colorier.

« Bien, » Draco était désorienté. « Bien. Oui. Eh – je – t’aime aussi. » Il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir déjà dit à l’enfant, mais il pensait que c’était probablement vrai.

Luna sourit.

 

***

 

Quand Harry descendit l’escalier le matin après sa visite chez Malfoy et, il avoua, son accès de mauvaise humeur dans la cuisine de Neville et Ernie, il était d’humeur boudeuse. A la place, il eut presque une coronaire à la vue de Ginny prenant calmement le thé avec Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson, une personne qu’il ne pensait jamais revoir, la fille qui était prête à le rendre à Voldemort pour sa propre sécurité, était en train de prendre le thé dans sa cuisine dans un pull en col V plutôt décolleté et un short très court, et une nouvelle fois, il était uniquement en caleçon.

Pansy claqua sa tasse sur la table à côté de son sac à main argenté ; il y avait du rouge à lèvres rose sur le bord. « Bien, » dit-elle. « Tu es debout. »

« Eh, » répondit-il, trop estomaqué pour former un mot.

Pansy se leva et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je pensais venir sans prévenir et te dire que tu es un trou du cul, » déclara-t-elle. « Vu que tu as l’air qualifié pour le faire aux autres. »

« Eh, » répéta Harry.

« Mon visage est plus haut, Potter, » elle craqua, et Harry réalisa avec horreur qu’il fixait son décolleté. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment lui dire que ce n’était pas par lubricité, mais simplement qu’il n’avait pas été préparé à en voir autant dans sa vie, s’il voulait vraiment lui communiquer ça.

Ginny, de son endroit, ricana. « Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, non ? » dit-elle innocemment.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » claqua Pansy, elle emmena ses cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule pour défigurer Ginny du regard.

« Garde tes cheveux, » dit Ginny. « Prends-le comme un compliment. » Elle eut un sourire en coin.

Pansy la regarda bizarrement et retourna vers Harry. « Peu importe, » reprit-elle. « Tu es un connard, et tu vas gentiment ne plus débouler chez Draco pour l’insulter quand il ne t’a absolument rien fait - »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, il n’a rien fait - » commença Harry, retrouvant sa voix.

« - ces cinq dernières années, Potter, putain de merde, on est adultes. Peut-être que c’est toi qui ne devrait pas être autorisé prêt d’un enfant si tu viens encore t’embrouiller avec quelqu’un qui t’as insulté en première année. »

« Pardon ? » s’enquit Harry. « Je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais c’était un peu plus qu’une insulte en - »

« Tu m’ennuie, » reprit Pansy. « Je m’en vais. Et tu vas laisser Draco tranquille, si tu ne veux pas d’ennuis. Weasley ici présente peut penser qu’elle est experte au sort de Chauve Furie, mais aucun de vous n’a eu affaire à moi. » Elle prit son sac de la table et le passa sur son bras. « Et pour info, Draco adore cet enfant, aussi surprenant que ce soit qu’un ancien mangemort puisse avoir des sentiments. Remets-toi en question, Potter. Les Gryffondors n’ont pas le monopole de l’amour. » Elle sortit de la cuisine.

Harry et Ginny entendirent ses talons claquer dans les escaliers, à travers le couloir, et devant la porte d’entrée avant que Ginny ne dise, « Phwoar. »

Harry se tourna vers elle. « Sérieusement ? »

« Un peu, » dit-elle. « Tu es celui qui fixait ses seins. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu changes encore d’avis ? » 

Harry grogna. « Je n’ai jamais changé d’avis et ça n’arrivera pas, » dit-il fermement. « C’était juste impossible à éviter, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne me plains pas. » Ginny haussa les épaules, elle but son thé.

« Tu es horrible, » trancha Harry.

« Tu viens juste de te faire remettre à ta place par Pansy Parkinson alors que tu es en caleçon, » remarqua Ginny, elle se pencha pour examiner de plus près la trace de rouge à lèvres sur l’autre tasse.

« Je pense que je vais commencer à m’habiller avant de descendre, » confia Harry, il se prépara un thé.

La visite de Pansy n’allait pas lui faire changer d’avis. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance non plus. Elle est celle qui a voulu le rendre à Voldemort, après tout. Peut-être que c’était à présent évident que les Serpentard se souciaient d’autres choses à part eux-mêmes, à savoir leur famille et amis proches, mais Harry n’allait pas changer d’avis juste parce que la soi-disant non-petite-amie de Draco lui a passé un savon.

Cependant, sa première tentative désastreuse et la visite de Pansy voulait dire une chose ; il lui fallait une nouvelle approche. Il était peut-être impulsif, mais il n’était pas idiot, peu importe ce que Malfoy pensait. S’il les prenait d’assaut et s’enrageait, il avait compris, Malfoy et Pansy allaient le prendre d’assaut et s’enrager en retour, et il n’arriverait à rien.

Donc il envoya une chouette à Malfoy, lui demandant de rendre visite à Teddy. Bien sûr qu’envoyer une chouette, plutôt que de débarquer brusquement, amadouera plus facilement Malfoy, et bien sûr Malfoy n’avait aucun droit de l’empêcher de voir son propre neveu. Harry irait rendre visite à Teddy, parce qu’il lui manquait, vraiment, et pendant qu’il était au manoir, il garderait un œil discret sur tout ce qui était louche.

La première réponse qu’il reçut était simplement, Non. Va te faire voir. – DM

Frustré, Harry répondit, Tu ne peux pas m’empêcher de voir mon neveu, Malfoy. Je veux juste lui rendre visite. Il me manque, et je lui manque probablement aussi, et si tu ne veux pas me laisser le voir tu es plutôt odieux envers Teddy aussi, et ça ne fait qu’alimenter ma méfiance. Entre autres, tu ne dirais pas non à un peu de répit ?

La réponse de Malfoy était, Tu es vraiment un connard, Potter. Comme je doutes que tu vas abandonner et me laisser tranquille, je t’autorise à venir à deux heures, tant que tu restes loin de mon visage.

Donc Harry enfila une paire de jeans et un t-shirt et transplana au Manoir Malfoy à deux heures. C’est une journée plus fraîche, plus aérée, et au moment où Harry s’échappa du paon enragé et se tient devant les grandes portes d’entrée du Manoir, ses cheveux sont encore plus en vracs que d’habitude. Malfoy ouvrit les portes dans un autre ensemble moldu, un pantalon kaki et un autre pull noir, cette fois avec une chemise en dessous. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour se boucler un peu au niveau de la nuque. Pendant un moment, il eut l’air surpris – puis ses traits se transformaient en regard furieux dont Harry avait l’habitude, et il dit « Bien, entre donc, si tu le veux. » Tandis qu’il ferma la porte derrière Harry avec une longue main délicate, il annonça, « J’aimerai te voir aussi peu que possible, Potter, si on peut y arriver. »

« C’est réciproque, » grogna Harry, détournant le regard de la main de Malfoy.

« Fabuleux, » dit Malfoy. « Par là. » Il avança à travers le foyer, et Harry dû se dépêcher pour le suivre, se questionnant sur la façon dont Malfoy marchait avec sa posture ridicule. Il regarda autre part que le dos de Malfoy.

Ils firent leur chemin à travers divers couloirs avant d’arriver à un parloir ouvert et aéré, rempli d’élégantes fournitures blanches et jaune pâle. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, faisant virevolter les rideaux jaunes dans la pièce, et deux portes au style français donnaient sur un jardin clair et de goût. Teddy était assis au centre de la pièce avec un étrange jeu que Harry assumait être un jeu sorcier, vu qu’il était chez les Malfoy – c’est un large rectangle, et dès qu’il le touchait, différentes couleurs apparaissaient, apparemment de son gré, car il n’arrêtait pas de dire « oui ! » doucement dès que ça changeait, et ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs au même instant.

« Harry ! » s’exclama Teddy, il mit le jeu sur le côté et couru pour l’embrasser.

« Hey, mon pote ! » dit Harry, et il oublia, pendant un temps, la façon dont Malfoy fit trembler son corps de rage. Son neveu lui avait vraiment manqué. Il tomba à genoux pour lui rendre son câlin correctement et froisser ses cheveux à présent roses. « Salut ! Comment ça va ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Draco m’a montré avec quoi il coloriait ! » s’enquit Teddy. Il courut pour montrer le rectangle à Harry. « C’est une des manières magiques. C’est pas trop cool ? »

« C’est cool, » admit Harry.

« Mais tu n’en avais pas quand tu étais petit, hein, parce que tu vivais avec des moldus ? »

« C’est ça, » répondit Harry. « J’avais mes crayons. » Ce n’était pas vraiment ses crayons – ils étaient à Dudley, et Harry les a eux parce qu’il les avait volés un soir quand Dudley s’était endormi à table, la tête dans son bol de céréales.

« J’aime les crayons aussi, » lui assura Teddy.

Malfoy fit un doux bruit amusé, et Harry se rappela de lui et se tourna pour le voir appuyé sur l’entrée de la porte les bras croisés. Il avait une étrange et douce expression sur son visage, et Harry était surpris par des traits si doux sur un visage sur tranchant. Malfoy remarqua que Harry regarda et éclairci sa gorge. « Bref, » il commença, se redressant. « C’est le parloir. Je serai dans mon bureau. Ne quitte pas cette pièce – sauf si tu veux aller dans le jardin je suppose, Teddy aime le jardin – ne touche à rien, et restes-en dehors de mon chemin. Je saurai si tu pars, j’ai placé un charme de détection sur les portes et les fenêtres. J’imagine que si tu as faim ou quelque chose, tu peux appeler Krupnik. »

« Tu ne vas pas rester, Draco ? » questionna Teddy, un peu déçu.

« J’ai pas mal de choses à faire, » répondit Draco, mais ses yeux étaient à nouveau tendres.

« Peut-être que Harry peut sentir ta potion ! » dit Teddy.

Draco avait l’air amusé, et pas au détriment de quelqu’un, et ça aussi, c’était nouveau pour Harry. « Je pense qu’assez de gens ont senti ma potion, » il dit. Soudainement, il fronça les sourcils. « En fait… » il continua. « Pas depuis que j’ai ajouté les piquants de porc-épic. »

« Laisse-moi la sentir encore ! » s’exclama Teddy. Il regarda Harry. « J’aide bien. » Il attrapa la main de Harry, le faisant se mettre debout, et déclara, « Viens, on peut sentir la potion de Malfoy pour lui ! »

« La sentir ? » demanda Harry, confus et troublé.

« C’est censé sentir comme une potion d’amour, » expliqua Teddy. « Ce n’est pas une potion d’amour, c’est une potion pour quand tu es très, très triste et que rien ne te rend heureux, mais ça sent comme une, une qui sent différent pour tout le monde. Draco fait en sorte que reste comme ça. Pour moi c’est un peu comme ta maison, un peu comme le manoir et un peu comme tata, mais ça ne sent pas très fort. Draco dit que ça sent plus fort quand on grandit. Son odeur sent comme le parfum de sa maman et - »

« Très bien, » dit rapidement Malfoy. « Merci d’avoir expliqué, Teddy. »

« L’amortentia sent comme ta mère pour toi ? » demanda Harry incrédule, incapable de résister.

« La ferme, » répondit Malfoy. « Je ne suis pas sorti avec le sosie de ma mère. »

Harry n’y avait jamais pensé et n’avait aucune idée de comment répondre. Pour une raison, même si c’est Malfoy qui a parlé, il semblait un peu troublé lui-même. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment déroutant.

Teddy regarda curieusement l’un et l’autre.

« Bien, » dit Malfoy. « Tu veux aider, Teddy ? »

« Harry devrait aider aussi, » déclara Teddy. « Tu as dit que plus de personnes aidaient, mieux c’était ! »

« J’ai bien dit ça, hein ? » dit doucement Malfoy.

Ainsi Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Malfoy, une bibliothèque en bois foncé faisait le tour de la pièce qui sentait fortement les livres, le parchemin et les produits chimiques, il était appuyé sur la table en bois riche pour sentir une concoction bouillonnant d’un vert jaunâtre vif. Il inhala ; et ça y est – tarte à la mélasse, l’odeur de bois d’un manche de balai et quelque chose – différent de la dernière fois qu’il avait senti cette potion, même s’il imaginait que c’était logique. Cette fois, c’était vaguement de la cannelle et quelque peu familier, même s’il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C’était récemment familier cependant, il était sûr de ça, c’était étrange, parce qu’il n’était pas attiré par quelqu’un en particulier en ce moment. Peut-être qu’il aimait juste vraiment la cannelle.

« Donc – qu’est-ce que c’est, une sorte de – potion bonheur ? » demanda Harry après avoir dit à Malfoy que oui, ça sentait l’armotentia, mais avait refusé de lui dire ce que ça sentait. Il était persuadé que Malfoy allait trouver quelque chose pour se moquer de lui. Probablement la tarte à la mélasse.

Malfoy renifla, même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lança un regard à Teddy, qui fouillait dans un pot d’yeux de coléoptères avec un nez retroussé. « Ça a un composant de l’Elixir qui incite l’euphorie, » il expliqua. « C’est pour soigner – les maladies mentales, Potter. Ou – aider, dans un sens. Soigner est optimiste au point de l’idiotie. »

Harry se souvint des rumeurs sur la mort du père de Malfoy – que c’était un suicide – et regarda doucement le visage de Malfoy. Ses yeux s’étaient dangereusement assombris et sa mâchoire était serrée, et c’était – Harry cligna des yeux et s’éclairci la gorge. « Pourquoi tu l’as fait ? » il demanda.

« Pas tes affaires, » dit Malfoy. « Maintenant vous deux sortez de mon bureau. »

 

***

Etrangement, Draco réussit à survivre la première semaine du séjour de Teddy sans horriblement foutre en l’air l’enfant ou assassiner Potter, qui insistait pour venir chaque après-midi juste après le déjeuner et partait juste avant le dîner.

« Dis-lui juste de dégager, » déclara Pansy quand elle se montra un soir pour diner, furieuse que sa requête pour Potter de laisser Draco tranquille n’a pas été respecté. « Est-ce que je dois encore le faire pour toi ? »

« Non, tu n’as pas à le faire pour moi, et tu n’as jamais eu à le faire, » insista Draco. « Je peux gérer Potter, Pansy. »

« Je suis sûre que tu aimerais le gérer, » dit Pansy, elle leva les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa robe décolletée.

« Pants, je vais te dire d’aller te faire voir dans une minute, » répliqua Draco.

« Ne m’appelle pas Pants. »

« Lâche-moi, alors. »

La vérité était, même si n’était pas du tout logique pour Draco, la présence continue de Potter au manoir l’après-midi était d’une grande aide. Pansy était très charmée par Teddy, mais s’ennuyait facilement, et peu importe combien elle aimait courir dans le jardin avec des vêtement inappropriés, elle n’était pas encline à venir tous les jours. Elle avait apparemment du shopping à faire, des dîners à aller, et des mystérieuses chouettes à envoyer et recevoir ; le même soir, une chouette inconnue lâcha une lettra qui la fit particulièrement sourire – le sourire de Pansy Va Bientôt S’envoyer En L’air – mais quand Draco demanda, elle ne partagea rien.

Essentiellement, Pansy pouvait être étourdie, et la présence fiable de Potter garantissait à Draco une pause sur la charge de l’enfant de cinq ans pour ses potions et ses études tous les jours, peu importe combien c’était étrange d’avoir Potter qui traînait quelque part dans sa maison, hors de sa vue. Depuis le premier jour, il ne s’était pas énervé stupidement sur Draco, mais était resté dans le parloir avec Teddy, l’air aussi sournois et niais que d’habitude, mais gardait l’enfant occupé – et fit aussi clairement comprendre à Draco que lui et Teddy s’appréciait pas mal.

Draco se sentait bizarre, de les prendre pendant un moment d’affection, mais il n’arrivait pas à décider si c’était un bon ou un mauvais bizarre. A chaque fois que Potter partait, Draco se sentait plus disposé, dans un sens, à faire les choses, comme câliner l’enfant ou le porter jusqu’à la table à dîner ou lui lire des livres, ce qui n’imaginait pas être dans sa nature. Teddy accueillait cette affection, mais donnait à Draco des longs regards circonspects.

Vraiment, Draco aurait dû savoir que cet arrangement bizarrement relaxant et pacifique ne durerait pas.

C’était mardi et presque l’heure à laquelle Potter partait. Draco bailla, s’étira, se gratta le nez avec le bout de sa plume, et alla au parloir un peu plus tôt que d’habitude, fatigué de fixer sa propre écriture éparpillée partout sur le parchemin. Tandis qu’il avançait dans le couloir, il se gratta à nouveau le nez, puis remarqua que ses doigts étaient tâchés d’encre et les regarda attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

« - vraiment, Harry - » il entendit la petite voix de Teddy du parloir. « Peut-être que tu devrais avoir un rencard. »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Potter.

« Ginny m’a parlé des rencards, parce qu’elle en a eu un l’autre soir – comment vous êtes ensembles et que vous mangez de la nourriture ou buvez pour vous amuser et aussi parler l’un de l’autre pour mieux vous connaître. Je pense que tu devrais avoir un rencard avec Draco, pour mieux le connaître et pas le détester. Et lui poser à lui toutes les questions. »

Draco se figea. Il n’avait pas vraiment oublié les dires de Luna que Potter pouvait être attiré par lui. Même s’il pensait qu’elle était folle comme toujours, il pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y penser, quand Potter apparaissait tout débraillé et en sueur à la porte d’entrée, ou quand il désordonnait l’arrière de ses cheveux et ne regardait pas Draco dans les yeux dès que Draco était forcé de lui parler.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je le détestais, » insista Potter avec lassitude, comme s’il l’avait déjà dit plusieurs fois avant. « Je pose juste des questions. »

« Tu en as posé beaucoup, » dit Teddy. « Et c’est parce que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je t’ai dit, il est gentil et intelligent et il n’a rien fait de mal. Il fait tout ce qu’il doit et me lit même des livres avant que je dorme. Il ne dit rien à propos de la guerre ou sur toi sauf parfois il dit que tes cheveux sont ridicules - » Il disait les mots doucement, comme s’il était prudent de ne rien gâcher. « - et ils le sont, Harry, mais ce n’est pas grave. »

« Un rencard est la dernière chose que je veux avoir avec Draco Malfoy, Ted, » affirma Potter, même si sa voix était un peu étranglée.

« Mais si tu le connaissais, tu ne le détesterais pas, » s’entêta Teddy.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je le détestais, » répéta Potter. « Mais – Je ne vois pas non plus l’intérêt de le connaître. »

« Bien sûr que non, » lâcha Draco, apparaissant au tournant. Putain, il détestait perdre son sang-froid, et ça avait toujours l’air d’être la faute de Potter, mais il se sentait énervé, stupide et blessé, pour une raison, ce qui était la partie la plus ridicule. C’était comme s’il s’attendait à ce que lui et Potter avait trouvé une sorte d’arrangement, se permettant de coexister en paix pendant quelques heures chaque après-midi, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il imaginait que Potter lui ferait un peu plus confiance. C’était complètement stupide de penser ça – si Potter lui faisait confiance, Potter l’aurait laissé tranquille, mais il ne l’a pas fait. Draco ne lui avait rien prouvé, comme il avait espéré que cette étrange coexistence allait faire que, bien qu’il se soit forcé avec toute son énergie à être poli, accommodant, d’avoir laissé Potter voir son neveu et lui montré que l’enfant était en vie et en forme. Draco se sentir ridiculement stupide d’avoir pensé que ça allait marcher. « Tu veux juste m’espionner et tenter de faire en sorte qu’un enfant de cinq ans te rapporte toutes les horribles choses que je dois faire toute la journée. Je n’utiliserai jamais Teddy comme ça, et je suis celui qui ne devrait pas garder l’enfant ? »

Potter se leva du sol, où il était assis avec Teddy et des blocs de toutes formes qui appartenait à Draco. Un de ses souvenirs d’être très jeune était le moment où il se rendit compte qu’il pouvait bouger ces blocs sans les faire bouger s’il voulait ; c’était son premier signe de magie, et il y eut une grande agitation, beaucoup de bisous et de cheveux ébouriffés et d’exclamations sur son intelligence et même un cadeau de son père. Draco se demanda soudain, même s’il était prêt à commencer une dispute, quand Potter a montré ses premiers signes de magie, et comment les moldus avaient réagi.

« Je ne l’utilise pas ! » s’enflamma Potter. Teddy le fixa, avec de grands yeux.

« Tu m’as dit que tu voulais venir pour le voir, » répondit Draco. « Et tout ce que tu voulais c’était m’espionner. Est-ce que la fin de la guerre t’a échappé, Potter ? J’avais l’impression que tu étais plutôt - »

« Je m’assurais qu’il soit en sécurité ici, parce que je tiens à lui ! » insista Potter.

« Pourquoi il ne serait pas en sécurité ici ? » demanda Draco, par-dessus le petit Teddy qui confirmait « Harry, je suis très en sécurité ici, j’ai dit - »

« Eh bien, la dernière fois que j’étais là, excepté cette semaine, » commença Harry, ignorant Teddy, « J’étais emprisonné dans la cave pendant que ma meilleure amie était - »

« Il y a cinq ans ! » cria Draco, perdant complètement sa patience. « Il y a cinq ans durant une guerre, pendant laquelle ma famille n’avait pratiquement aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il se passait ! Pendant laquelle cette maison était un endroit complètement différent et que mon père s’écroulait ! Il s’est donné la vie à présent, tu as vécu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma famille essaye de faire ce qu’elle peut pour réparer ce que - »

« Quoi, en jetant de l’argent à des tas de charités comme tes parents avaient fait la dernière fois, avant de retourner vers Voldemort ? » retorqua Harry avant que Draco ne puisse finir, s’approchant de lui.

Draco se sentit désemparé, soudainement. Il pensait à tout le travail qu’il avait accompli et qu’il continuait de faire, tous les efforts qu’il avait mis pour être un membre prospère de la société de son propre droit, et il en voyait le résultat de tout ça – l’insuffisance dans ce cas – juste devant lui, d’après les dires de Potter. Ça n’avait pas d’importance, et ça n’en aurait pas. Harry Potter pensait toujours pareil de lui, sur sa famille, et aussi longtemps que Harry Potter penserait ça, tout le monde le ferait. Draco détestait se sentir désemparé.

« Tu es enrageant, Potter ! » cracha Draco, humilié qu’il ne pouvait pas penser à dire autre chose. « Au moins quand j’étais complètement incapable de déterminer que les gens avaient une vie différente de la mienne, j’étais quasiment un enfant. »

« Je sais que les gens ont des vies différentes, idiot ! » dit Potter.

« Tu penses que tu le sais, mais en réalité tu es mentalement retardé - »

« S’il vous plaît ne vous attaquez pas ! » larmoya Teddy, et Draco commença à se rappeler de sa présence.

Potter jura.

« Personne n’attaque personne, Teddy, » dit Draco, furieux d’avoir crier sur la guerre juste devant un enfant.

« On aurait dit que vous alliez, » contra Teddy, réalisa qu’il avait sorti sa baguette pour se défendre au moment où Harry s’était avancé vers lui ; il avait à peine remarqué.

« Je suis désolé, mon pote, » lui dit Potter, l’air triste à présent.

Teddy les regardait, comme s’il les mesurait. Draco avait peur qu’il allât pleurer – il y avait sans doute des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux – mais à la place, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, fit une grimace, et annonça, « Vous allez avoir un rendez-vous, que vous le voulez ou non. »

« Je – pardon ? » demanda Draco, prit de court.

Teddy marcha vers le canapé, prit ses crayons, et marcha vers la porte, criant tout du long. « Si vous allez être des bébés qui se battent et qui se traitent de noms, » il expliqua, remontant son nez. « Je serai le grand. Et je vous mets au coin, qui sera aussi un rendez-vous. »

« Teddy… » commença Potter.

« Non, non, non, » dit Teddy, il tapa un pied. « Maintenant vous êtes au coin. Et aussi en rendez-vous. »  
« C’est presque l’heure du dîner, Teddy, » résonna Draco. « Potter doit partir, d’accord ? »

« Non, il ne doit pas, » dédaigna Teddy. « Il ira juste à la maison et traînera en caleçon. » Draco fut accueilli par une image mentale très peu utile de Potter qui traînait en caleçon. Potter rougit. « Ginny n’est même pas à la maison. Elle a un rencard aussi, et Pansy ne viendra pas parce que c’est la personne avec qui Ginny a un rencard. » Un regard stupéfait passa sur son visage et se couvrit la bouche. « Oups. C’était un secret. »

« Quoi ? » dit Potter. « Ginny a – quoi ? »

« Ginny et Pansy se comportent comme de vrais adultes, » dit Teddy. « Vous êtes comme des bébés, donc vous êtes au coin pendant que je serais le grand. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Potter. « Pendant tu es le grand ? » Un brin d’amusement passa au travers de son exaspération tandis qu’il observa le petit enfant devant lui.

« Ça n’a pas intérêt à impliquer mon bureau, » dit Draco. « Et peu importe – non, Teddy, on n’est pas au coin, je suis celui qui te garde, et tu - »

« Krupnik ! » cria Teddy, en claquant des doigts comme il avait vu faire Draco, et probablement Narcissa, des tas de fois. L’elfe de maison ratatiné apparu dans un craquement.

« Oui, Maître Teddy ? » il demanda.

« Je ne peux pas encore faire de la grande magie, » il expliqua. « Donc je t’ordonne de sceller les portes et les fenêtres de cette pièce pour que Draco et Harry ne sortent pas. » Il sembla se rappeler, et ajouta, « S’il te plaît. »

« Krupnik, » contra Draco. « Tu ne feras pas ça. Je suis en contrôle de cet elfe de maison, Teddy. »

« Krupnik est un elfe de maison Black, pas un elfe de maison Malfoy, » déclara Teddy. « Tante Cissa m’a dit qu’il pouvait aussi m’écouter, parce que j’ai aussi du sang Black. »

Draco regarda Krupnik, et Krupnik le regarda. Draco savait, en cet instant, vu le regard sur son vieux visage ridé, que Krupnik se souvenait de ce matin, quand Draco, au bout du rouleau, l’avait insulté de manière assez fleurie après avoir renversé du thé sur le pantalon de Draco, et Teddy lui avait tapoté et avait dit, « C’était probablement pas fait exprès, hein Krupnik ? »

Draco en avait assez du karma.

Mais qu’il en avait marre ou non, il se retrouva coincé dans le parloir de l’aile Est avec Harry Potter, « au coin » et aussi « en rencard », pendant qu’un enfant de cinq ans avait le contrôle total sur le reste de la maison.

***

« Donc, » commença Malfoy après ce qui semblait être un douloureux long moment, même si Harry avait lancé un charme de temps, il réalisa que ça ne faisait que vingt minutes depuis que Teddy avait réussi, dans une manœuvre très impressionnante et audacieuse, de saisir leur baguette et s’échapper avec Krupnik. « Apparemment, nous sommes en rencard, Potter. »

Le moment où Teddy et Krupnik disparurent, Malfoy s’était jeté sur un siège près de la fenêtre, et il était assis là depuis, contemplant l’extérieur pendant que Harry faisait les cents pas. C’était la première fois qu’un des deux parlaient.

« Apparemment, » répondit Harry, pris au dépourvu quand il regarda et vit le sourire en coin sur le visage de Malfoy. Ce sourire disparu cependant, plus Harry le regardait ; éventuellement il grimaça et retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il avait une tâche d’encre sur le nez depuis qu’il était entré au parloir, et Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui dire.

Harry ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. D’un côté, il se sentait terrible d’avoir contrarié Teddy – il n’avait jamais voulu s’engueuler avec Malfoy devant Teddy, surtout concernant la guerre – et d’un autre côté, il savait que Teddy ne pouvait pas comprendre la situation, et que c’était inutile, et il ne voulait vraiment pas parler à Malfoy.

« Je sais que tu es gay, » dit soudainement Malfoy.

De tout ce que Harry pensait que Malfoy allait dire, s’il allait dire quelque chose, ce n’était pas ça. « Pardon ? » il répondit, l’estomac noué.

« Je sais que tu es gay, » répéta Malfoy. Il regarda toujours par la fenêtre plutôt que vers Harry, son coude sur l’accoudoir et son menton pointu dans la main. « Et que la Weasley l’est aussi. »

« Très bien, » Harry commença à être sur la défensive. « Tu as un problème ? »

Malfoy renifla, un bruit si peu raffiné que Harry n’avait jamais entendu provenant de lui auparavant. « J’essaye juste de te dire qu’on a quelque chose en commun, » dit-il. « J’ai pensé qu’on pouvait commencer la conversation avec nos points communs, si on fait ça. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Oh, » dit-il. Ça aussi, c’était la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attendait, même si en regardant Malfoy de plus près, de ses ongles intacts et limés, à sa posture étrangement presque parfaite, il aurait dû s’y attendre. Il n’était pas très doué à deviner si les gens étaient gays ou non, au désarroi de Ginny. 

Malfoy se tourna et haussa ses épaules osseuses, recouvertes par son pull. Il rendait le mouvement, en quelque sorte, encore plus gracieux que ce que Harry imaginait quand il haussait les épaules. Comment il y arrivait ? Au moins l’encre sur son nez le rendit un peu humain.

Quand Malfoy arqua un sourcil, Harry commença et réalisa qu’il le fixait, ce qui n’était pas la meilleure réponse à quelqu’un qui venait de faire son coming-out. « Est-ce qu’on va vraiment parler, alors ? » il lâcha rapidement.

Malfoy soupira et déclara d’une manière lasse et résignée, « Il n’y a rien d’autre à faire. Cependant, je m’attendais à ce que ce soit juste toi qui me crie dessus pour toutes les choses que j’ai fais dans le passé et que tu refuses d’entendre ce que j’ai à dire. »

Avec un énorme effort, Harry retint l’indignation qui bouillonnait dans son ventre à cette remarque et essaya d’y trouver une vérité. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment écouté Malfoy, préférant se concentrer sur ces arguments qui frémissaient dans sa tête dès qu’ils se disputaient. Cependant, ils semblaient bloqués ici maintenant, et cette approche n’avait pas vraiment beaucoup aidé. « Bien, » commença Harry, qui se posa sur le sofa en face de Malfoy et soupira lui aussi. « D’accord. Qu’est-ce que tu as à dire alors ? »

Malfoy ne s’attendait clairement pas à ça ; il se redressa, ses mains tombèrent sur ses cuisses, et considéra Harry avec un sourcil haussé et des yeux surpris. « Au sujet de quoi exactement ? » demanda finalement Malfoy. « Tu as été rude avec moi. Tu ne sembles pas reconnaître que je ne suis pas la personne que j’étais durant la guerre. »

« Donc quel genre de personne es-tu alors ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy haussa à nouveau ses fines épaules. Harry, pendant un étrange instant, était saisit de curiosité par rapport à la maigreur de Malfoy, et ce qu’il mangeait chaque jour, planqué dans son bureau quand Teddy n’était pas là. Harry se rappela de la façon dont Molly Weasley en rajoutait quand il s’agissait de son physique sous-alimenté, la manière dont il se planquait dans le Square Grimmaurd quand Teddy n’était pas là, parlait seulement à Ginny et ne prenait même pas la peine de s’habiller correctement.

« J’essaye, » commença Malfoy. Il regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais me défendre avec toi, comme je doute que tu mérite une explication, mais – j’essaye d’avoir mon Master en Potions, pour peut-être pouvoir enseigner, ou commencer un business. Faire quelque chose de moi. Mon père n’était pas particulièrement intéressé en potions, sauf quand ça avait un intérêt de manipulation pour lui. » Il plissa son nez pointu, tâché d’encre. « Je pensais – j’espérais, je suppose, que si j’arrive à accomplir ça et avoir une vraie carrière – ça peut être quelque chose. Me prouver. Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose – d’utile. Cette potion sur laquelle je travaille – il y a déjà une potion, pour – la dépression, mais ce n’est pas aussi efficace que ça devrait l’être, pas du tout, il y des gens à qui ça n’aide pas du tout. Et c’est aussi absolument épouvantable à prendre – mauvais, et douloureux à avaler, et pour quelque chose que tu dois prendre tous les jours – je veux dire, vraiment j’essaye de la rendre meilleure sur le long terme, c’est mon but principal, mais je pensais – ça pourrait être sympa, ça pourrait aider, de l’améliorer, de la rendre plus attirante. Les gens arrêtent de la prendre, c’est tellement vil. Je pense juste que les gens qui la prennent ont assez souffert sans avoir besoin de prendre cette chose révoltante, que ça devrait être quelque chose de plus doux, quelque chose qu’ils n’arrêteraient pas de prendre aussi facilement. »

Harry écouta attentivement, penché contre l’accoudoir du sofa, son menton dans sa main, pareil à la précédente position de Malfoy. Il devina que tout cela était logique, cependant il se demandait pourquoi ça avait autant d’importance pour Malfoy. Ça, en revanche, devrait être quelque chose de plutôt facile à deviner. « Est-ce que ton père s’est vraiment donné la vie ? » il demanda, se rappelant de la précédente déclaration de Malfoy.

Malfoy grimaça, et Harry grimaça en retour à l’insensibilité de sa phrase, même s’il citait directement Malfoy – même si c’est de Lucius Malfoy dont on parle, et qu’il l’a probablement mérité. Il était toujours le père de Malfoy, il supposa.

« Oui, » répondit juste Malfoy.

« Oh, » dit Harry, il essaya de dire qu’il était désolé, car c’était ce que la politesse voulait.

« Il s’est envoyé un avada, » continua Malfoy avant que Harry ne puisse poursuivre. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse, y enroula se bras et mis des pieds sur la chaise. « Mère la trouvé. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’en sortait avec – toute cette humiliation. Tout était sa faute toute façon. » Il leva le regard et fixa férocement Harry. « Je ne me cache pas dans la désillusion qu’il était une victime innocente dans tout ça. L’état de sa vie était comme ça à cause de ses choix. Les mauvais choix – de ce fait. Je l’ai su quand j’avais dix-sept ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était lunatique. Je le détestais. Il a ruiné mon père. Il m’a fait faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu voulais savoir ? » Comme Harry ne répondit pas, il continua, « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n’aime pas mon père. Il était un idiot, mais c’était mon père. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’était pas frustrant, de le voir souffrir, et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas aider d’autres personnes qui traversent la même putain de chose, parce qu’ils ne le méritent probablement pas. » Malfoy expira bruyamment, fit voler sa mèche, et rejeta sa tête contre la chaise. « Merci, Teddy, » dit-il au plafond blanc.

Harry n’était pas sûr de quoi dire. Il se demanda ce qu’il ferait, si son père était quelqu’un comme Lucius Malfoy. Il pensa à la douleur de voir son père tourmenter Rogue dans la pensine, au fait qu’il ne savait pas tout sur Dumbledore du tout, qu’en fait son passé était un peu sombre après tout. Il se rappela qu’il savait, dans ces moments de désillusion horrifié, qu’une partie de cette horreur était de savoir qu’on ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de les aimer, que ce sentiment d’amour, de désapprobation et de trahison allait coexister et se frotter l’un contre l’autre pour toujours.

« Si tu étais tellement sûr qu’on était d’horrible personnes tout ce temps, pourquoi as-tu témoigné à notre procès ? » demanda soudainement Malfoy. « Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé en dehors de Azkaban ? Pour que tu puisses jouer à nouveau les héros et qu’on te soit redevable ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mal à l’aise. « Je n’essayais de faire en sorte que tu me sois redevable de quoi que ce soit, » il répondit. « J’étais redevable envers ta mère, c’est tout. Elle m’a sauvé la vie. »

« Mais tu pensais toujours qu’on était d’horrible personnes, » dit Malfoy. « Apparemment. »

« Je n’ai pas dit… » Harry enfouit ses jambes sous lui sur le sofa, il se sentit coupable. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez d’horrible personnes. C’était – la chose. Je savais qu’elle t’aimait beaucoup, elle devait, pour faire ce qu’elle a fait. Donc tu ne pouvais pas être trop mauvais. »

« Donc qu’est-ce qui est si terrible et douteux de ma part, qui te fait penser que je ne peux pas prendre soin de Teddy ? » insista Malfoy.

Harry grogna et enfonça son visage dans l’accoudoir. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé dire après toute cette douloureuse honnêteté de la part de Malfoy – vous êtes des snobs arrogants et je ne veux pas que Teddy en soit un aussi ? Je ne veux pas que Teddy t’aime plus qu’il ne m’aime moi ? Je pense que je voulais juste me disputer avec toi ? « Une réaction impulsive ? » il essaya pathétiquement à l’accoudoir rugueux.

A sa surprise, Malfoy rigola, d’une manière un peu brisée et exaspérée. « Harry Potter, qui a une réaction impulsive, » dit-il. Harry jeta un œil vers lui, et vit qu’il regardait toujours le plafond, un sourire amusé sur le visage. « La vie est tellement choquante. »

« Ouais, » grommela Harry, la joue toujours sur l’accoudoir. « J’ai entendu dire que j’avais un problème avec ça. »

Malfoy rigola à nouveau, authentiquement. Harry se sentit plutôt fier de lui, mais il décida que c’était justifié de dire, « J’imagine que je pensais que tu étais un peu – arrogant. 

« Si tu ne veux pas que Teddy soit avec des gens arrogants, » répondit Malfoy, la voix plus froide tandis qu’il refit un contact visuel, « Tu devrais aussi le tenir à l’écart de toi-même. »

« Je ne suis pas arrogant, » insista Harry, le regardant proprement. « Je suis – une épave. » Malfoy arqua un sourcil. « Je suis un peu une épave, d’accord ? » dit Harry. « Et je sais que je le suis. Je n’ai pas de boulot, et je n’ai aucune idée de quel genre de boulot je veux. Je n’ai pas de copain, et je ne pense pas que ça va changer, après tout ce que le dernier avait à dire sur moi. Teddy a raison – si j’étais parti, j’aurai déambulé en caleçon à la maison. J’imagine que t’engueuler était une chose à faire. Et Teddy me manquait vraiment. Je venais vraiment pour le voir. Ginny est beaucoup dehors, pour le Quidditch, avec des filles et tout, et Ron et Hermione s’ont l’un l’autre, Dean et Luna aussi – et apparemment Luna a toi pour parler aussi – Neville a Ernie Macmillan maintenant, ce qui est – un peu chiant, et – Teddy - » Soudainement, Harry se sentait embarrassé, et ne pouvait pas regarder Malfoy dans les yeux. « Teddy est – de bonne compagnie. » il finit pathétiquement.

« Teddy est une compagnie pour moi également, » dit Malfoy, tellement vite comme s’il ne voulait pas que Harry l’entende – il commença immédiatement sa prochaine phrase. « Qu’est-ce que le dernier a dit sur toi ? Ton copain. »

Harry le foudroya du regard. « Est-ce que c’est vraiment tes affaires ? »

« Je t’ai dit le pire. »

C’était seulement la vérité, la culpabilité et l’impulsion de Harry à vouloir toujours être à égal lui fit dire, « Bien- en fait, il était moldu, et il m’a dit qu’il ne serait jamais vraiment capable de me comprendre, parce que – il ne comprenait pas – les trucs de magie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui s’est passé, mais j’imagine que je ne lui ai pas tout dit – je n’aime pas vraiment m’en rappeler encore et encore. Et il y avait autre chose, apparemment je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments, ou alors juste – à avoir des sentiments. »

Malfoy laissa s’échapper un reniflement. « Encore plus de points communs, » dit-il. « Même si j’imaginais que tu étais en accord avec tes sentiments, vu à quel point ils sont tout le temps flagrant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tes sentiments se lisent constamment sur ton visage, » répondit Malfoy, il avait l’air un peu gêné. « Toute la pièce sait toujours quand tu es énervé ou content ou quoi – ou au moins, c’était comme ça à l’école. Et toute cette histoire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce dont il s’agissait – l’amour et toute cette merde. » Malfoy regardait la moquette jaune à présent.

« Ouais, j’imagine, » réfléchit Harry. « Mais je ne sais pas, ce n’est pas – vraiment facile pour moi. Hermione dit que c’est euh. Tu sais, tout ce truc de – vivre – dans un placard quand j’étais enfant, et – des trucs. » C’était assez surréaliste pour Harry de parler à Malfoy de ses sentiments ; il imaginait que tant qu’à faire il valait mieux aller jusqu’au bout.

« Un placard ? » répéta Malfoy. Il était maintenant bien plus à l’aise dans sa chaise, il semblait, totalement étalé, même si évidemment, il arrivait à rester beaucoup plus élégant que Harry n’aurait pu le faire. Harry remarqua à nouveau la tâche d’encre sur son nez et sentit le besoin soudain et inapproprié de rigoler.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, ravalant son rire mal placé. « Je, hm, je vivais dans un placard sous les escaliers. Mon oncle et ma tante n’était – ils n’étaient pas très fan de moi à vrai dire. Il ne faisait pas très attention à moi, sauf quand ils m’utilisaient en tant que serviteur. »

« J’ai entendu des rumeurs, » avoua Malfoy. « Je suppose que j’ai toujours imaginé que ce n’était pas vrai parce que – tu étais Harry Potter. » Il se racla la gorge. « J’ai tellement entendu parler de toi quand j’étais petit – j’imaginais que ta vie devait être parfaite. »

« Ouais, hm, » dit Harry. « Elle ne l’était pas. »

« Apparemment. »

« Apparemment la tienne non plus ne l’était pas, » offrit Harry dans le moment de silence.

« Non, » accorda Malfoy.

Après un autre silence, pendant lequel Harry reposa sa tête sur l’accoudoir rêche du sofa et Malfoy sur le côté, ses jambes pendaient de son propre accoudoir, Malfoy ajouta, « J’espère que Teddy n’est pas dans mon bureau. Il a déjà dessiné Pansy partout sur mes notes. »

Harry se retrouva à vraiment rigoler. « En parlant de ça… Pansy et Ginny ? »

« Pansy et Ginny, en effet, » dit Malfoy, il haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas que Pansy était gay. »

« Elle ne l’est pas vraiment, » expliqua Malfoy. « Elle est – peu importe. »  
« Bisexuelle ? » suggéra Harry.

« Je pense, » répondit Malfoy. « Elle n’aime pas y mettre des mots. Elle aime juste baiser tout le monde. »

« Une noble cause, je suppose, » dit Harry en s’étirant, et il était content quand Malfoy rigola à nouveau. « Je vais en parler à Ginny. Je savais qu’elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Pansy quand elle est venue, mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle allait vraiment faire quelque chose. Par ailleurs, Teddy ne va pas se blesser, se perdre ou quelque chose comme ça, n’est-ce pas ? »

« J’imagine que Krupnik s’occupe de lui, » dit Malfoy. « Quand j’étais petit, je commandais l’elfe, mais il a toujours su ce qui était raisonnable ou non pour un enfant. »

Harry réalisa quelque chose et demanda, « Dobby ? »

« Oh, oui – tu le connaissais, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Luna dit qu’il est mort. J’en suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Harry en contemplant le ciel dehors, qui était à présent presque totalement obscurci, et il tenta de ne pas se rappeler le goût de sel et de sable dans sa bouche et le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux quand il creusait la tombe de Dobby. « Luna a dit que tu lui donnais de la nourriture et d’autres choses quand tu pouvais, » se souvint-il « Quand elle était prisonnière ici. »

« Oui, » confirma Malfoy.

« Comment as-tu réussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, » admit Malfoy. « C’était quelque chose de stupide à faire. S’il avait su, il aurait -eh bien- ça n’aurait pas été bon, et j’étais médiocre en occlumancie. Je devais apprendre à être plus fort. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire, puis, j’ai juste -senti quelque chose. »

« Je peux comprendre ça, » dit Harry.

Malfoy lâcha un son amusé. « Je n’aurai jamais pensé que tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça. »

« En voilà un autre alors. Je pense tu as été très courageux. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, merci, Potter. »

« Est-ce que ne pas me dénoncer était un autre quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, qui se posait la question depuis toujours. « Je sais que tu m’as reconnu – quand tu as vu mon visage. Même dans cet état – tu as dû me reconnaître. »

« Oui, » répondit-il en évitant le regard de Harry. « C’était quelque chose. Est-ce que tu penses que Teddy nous libérera avant le prochain siècle ? »

« Il n’a pas spécifié combien de temps la punition durerait, » dit Harry.

« Ou le rencard, » ajouta Malfoy, amusé. Ils se regardèrent, et Harry se sentit bizarre et se mit à examiner les moulures impeccables du plafond.

« Oui, le rencard. »

« Ça sera bientôt l’heure du coucher toute façon, » dit Malfoy.

« Est-ce tu lui lis vraiment des histoires ? »

« Oui, » Malfoy était sur la défensive, même si Harry était simplement curieux. « Est-ce que tu lui lis des histoires ? »

« Pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Je l’amène voler. Et manger des crèmes glacées. On joue à des jeux. Je n’aime pas vraiment ma voix. »

« Tu as une belle voix, » confessa Malfoy, avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et laisser tomber ses bras par terre, et de gémir de frustration et de gêne. La vision de son cou pâle attira l’œil de Harry, et eut du mal à s’en défaire. Il regarda la pomme d’Adam quand Malfoy déglutit.

« Euh – merci, » dit Harry. « Comment tu sais ? »

« Je t’ai entendu donner des discours, » répondit-il. « Juste après la guerre c’était assez dur à éviter. »

Harry retroussa son nez. « C’est vrai, » dit Harry. « Malheureusement. »

« Malheureusement ? » demanda Malfoy, qui releva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau correctement.

« Je déteste parler en public, » expliqua Harry. « Je déteste – toute cette attention. C’était épuisant. Encore pire à l’époque. Je n’aime toujours pas parler tous les ans à la journée commémorative, et je déteste avoir ma photo constamment dans les journaux, mais – au moins ce n’est plus comme ça l’était à l’époque. »

« Hmm, » réfléchit Malfoy, qui rallongea sa tête. « A l’école j’ai toujours pensé que tu aimais l’attention. »

« Ouais, eh bien, » dit Harry.

« Ouais, eh bien, » soupira Malfoy.

A ça, Harry sentit une intrusion d’énergie magique, et un moment plus tard, la tête turquoise de Teddy fit son apparition au coin de l’entrée. « B’jour ? » dit-il doucement.

Harry et Malfoy se redressèrent vite. « Bonjour, Teddy, » dirent-ils à l’unisson. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Vous avez parlé ? » demanda Teddy, qui avança doucement. 

« Oui, Potter et moi avons parlés, » dit Malfoy.

Teddy fronça les sourcils. « Vous dites encore les noms de familles. »

Harry et Malfoy s’échangèrent un autre regard. D’accord, donc Harry avait entendu des choses intéressantes ce soir, dont il avait besoin de réfléchir, et Malfoy avait également entendu des choses plutôt personnelles, mais – il n’était pas sûre s’il était prêt à passer le cap des prénoms.

Il réalisa à quel point c’était ridicule. Il avait parlé de son enfance et de son ex petit ami à Malfoy, entre autres, et Malfoy lui avait parlé de son père, et c’était certainement plus personnel que d’utiliser les prénoms.

« Bien, » dit finalement Malfoy. « Oui. Harry et moi avons parlés. »

Le prénom de Harry sonnait étrange dans la bouche de Malfoy – Draco ? – « Bien, » dit Harry. « Oui. On a parlé. Euh – Draco et moi. Avons parlés. » Le prénom est étrange, que des consonnances dures, ça ne roulait pas sur la langue comme il s’y attendait quand il pensait à ce garçon blond qu’il avait eu l’habitude de mépriser. « Et Draco, » il ajouta, s’habituant encore au prénom, « Est-ce que tu savais que tu avais de l’encre sur ton nez ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Malfoy – Draco, prit de court.

« Juste là, » dit Harry, et quelque chose le posséda et l’entraîna à toucher l’endroit.

Une fois de plus, il eut un bref moment de réalisation gêné – il venait juste de s’avancer, du néant, et avait touché le nez de Draco Malfoy, en plus. C’était probablement l’endroit le moins sensuel et le plus étrange qu’il eut pu toucher. Même s’il n’était pas sûr – si un seul endroit de son corps était propice à être touché, ou pourquoi le fait que ce ne soit pas sensuel serait une mauvaise chose. Il retira rapidement son doigt. Malfoy – Draco – le fixa comme s’il s’était fait pousser des bras supplémentaires.

Teddy leur donna un sourire satisfait. « Bien joué, » dit-il. « Vous pouvez être à nouveau des adultes, je pense. »

 

***

Pansy était très amusée quand Teddy l’informa qu’il avait forcé Draco et Potter – Harry, comme Draco l’appelait à présent, Harry – dans « un rencard. » Jusqu’à ce que Draco la prenne à part et souligna le fait qu’elle avait réellement eu un rencard avec Ginny Weasley, ce à quoi elle répondit, « Va te faire, elle a toujours été bonne et tu le sais. Elle est aussi bonne au lit, même si toi tu n’aurais aucune idée de savoir quoi faire avec elle. »

« Je m’en fiche éperdument de savoir quoi faire avec elle, » dit Draco.

« Je suis sûre que tu aimerais savoir quoi faire avec Potter. »

« Pansy lâche l’affaire. Je m’en fiche, de la façon que tu insinues, mais pour ta gouverne, je saurai exactement quoi faire. Je ne doute pas une seconde de ma capacité à lui retourner l’esprit. »

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire, lui retourner l’esprit ? » demanda Teddy, qui se baladait dans la pièce, et Pansy ricana, le laissant dans le pétrin.

Et Draco pensait vraiment ce qu’elle a dit à Pansy. Il se fichait vraiment de Potter – Harry – de la façon qu’elle insinuait. Ça n’avait pas d’importance si l’appeler Harry le faisait se sentir différent en quelque sorte, ou s’il souriait et lui disait bonjour quand il venait. Ça n’avait pas d’importance si la première chose qu’il a fait après la « punition » avait été de se rendre au manoir et de s’excuser, demander à Draco, utilisant timidement son prénom, si peut-être ils pourraient essayer de se comporter un peu plus comme des adultes maintenant qu’ils avaient parlés, comme Teddy voulait – une telle action surprenante que Draco se demandait si Teddy n’avait pas un pouvoir de persuasion spécial que personne n’avait encore découvert. Ça n’avait pas d’importance si Harry avait soudainement exprimé de l’intérêt dans les progrès de potions de Draco, et se portait volontaire pour sentir des choses et s’assit avec Teddy dans le bureau de Draco quelque fois, lui parlant pour de vrai, et lui amenant même des ingrédients pour que Draco n’ait pas à aller dehors. Teddy, pour sa part, s’auto félicita, à la fois figurativement et littéralement, quand un des deux souriait ou rigolait avec l’autre.

De temps à autre, Draco ne put s’empêcher de se rappeler de l’affirmation de Luna – « Je pense que tu lui plais un peu » - et il s’empressa un peu hystériquement de ne pas y penser. Luna était complètement dérangée. Elle n’avait pas idée de quoi elle parlait.

« Je te comprends quand tu ne veux pas sortir, » dit Harry quand il se présenta à Draco avec un paquet de l’apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, une semaine après leur « punition » et deux semaines depuis que Teddy était là. Teddy était assis sur le sol du bureau, il dessina encore, ce qui semblait être Krupnik. Harry portait constamment le même genre de t-shirts, ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient très classes, ce à quoi Draco faisait attention, mais ils – eh bien, Draco pouvait voir les clavicules de Harry, et ses bras, et le tissu fin qui s’étirait sur ses épaules d’une certaine manière, et – oui, putain, d’accord il est toujours en bonne forme, Pansy avait raison pour ça, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. « Peut-être qu’on devrait faire quelques Polynectar, » il continua. « L’utiliser pour aller dehors. J’imagine que c’est comme se cacher, et je n’ai jamais aimé me cacher – mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, rester dans ma maison tout le temps c’est aussi se cacher. » Harry regarda curieusement la potion bouillonnante. « C’est ton combientième essai ? »

« Le huitième, » soupira Draco. Il pointa le paquet du doigt. « Je suis sûre que ça aidera les œufs de phénix à ne pas tout merd – euh. » Il regarda Teddy. « Ne pas tout gâcher. »

« J’espère, » dit Harry, il sourit à son neveu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « On devrait amener Teddy dehors. »

« On devrait – excuse moi ? » demanda Draco. Teddy le regarda, le regard brillant.

« On devrait amener Teddy dehors. » Harry le regarda avec une expression stupidement honnête qu’il avait adopté cette dernière semaine. Draco savait que c’était une expression à la Harry Potter – il l’avait assez vue dans les salles de classe et dans la Grande Salle – mais il n’avait pas l’habitude à ce que ça lui soit directement adressé, resplendissant, des yeux verts, et un grand sourire sincère.

« On ? » demanda Draco.

Le sourire de Harry s’atténua. « Je, euh, » dit-il. « Ouais. Je pensais – qu’on pourrait le faire. Sauf si – je ne voulais pas – tu peux rester ici si tu préfères et peut-être que Teddy et moi pourrions aller quelque part ? Je pensais juste – que tu aimerais prendre une pause. »

Il avait l’air penaud. « Je pense que tu lui plais un peu, » lui offrit joyeusement la voix de Luna dans un coin de sa tête. Draco se demanda s’il avait craqué ; à entendre la voix de Luna Lovegood dans sa tête, ce n’était certainement pas un signe de lucidité.

« Je veux que vous veniez tous les deux ! » s’écria Teddy, il se mit debout et renversa ses crayons partout. « Draco, s’il te plaît, tu ne vas jamais nulle part. Sors avec Harry et moi. On peut aller prendre de la crème glacée ou aller voler, ou même les deux. Allez Draco, ça sera trop drôle ! »

« Je ne sors pas, » répondit faiblement Draco.

Draco sortit. Il pensa qu’il avait trouvé sa faiblesse – les gens sincères. Il pouvait réussir à dire non la plupart du temps, mais dès que quelqu’un le regardait avec une complète et innocente sincérité, il se trouvait, à sa plus grande horreur, faible. C’était la faute des gens désespéramment sincères si Draco se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse, à la lumière du jour, à prendre des glaces. (Le doux visage de Teddy n’a aidé en rien, tout comme les yeux de Harry, ou ses épaules.) Il était sûr de se recevoir des regards de travers, et il pense aussi que c’était très plausible qu’ils allaient se retrouver en image dans la Gazette du Sorcier demain, car à chaque fois que Harry bougeait il y avait une image dans la Gazette, et Harry Potter qui prend de la crème glacée avec un ancien Mangemort était sûrement un sujet de conversation.

« Qu’est ce que vous voulez tous les deux alors ? » demanda Harry quand ils arrivèrent au glacier. Il agita les bras devant les pots de crème glacée sur le présentoir et dit, « Vous avez - » il regarda la pancarte peinte en bleue sur le mur derrière le comptoir et continua, « un grand total de vingt-quatre choix. » Il sourit.

C’est stupide, pensa vicieusement Draco.

Teddy décida sur « celui avec la menthe, » et Draco choisit chocolat et beurre de cacahuète, ce qui lui valut un murmure d’approbation de la part de Harry, qui prit la même chose, puis insista pour payer toutes les glaces.

« On a vraiment beaucoup en commun, » dit Harry quand ils s’assirent à une table dans le fond, il sortit sa langue pour lécher la glace.

Draco avala et détourna le regard. « Oui, » dit-il. « La crème glacée signifie vraiment beaucoup. »

Harry rigola. Son vrai rire, un rire sans moquerie ou dérision, qui est rugueux et plaisant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un pull ? Il fait put - » il regarda Teddy, qui ne faisait qu’une bouchée de sa glace, ses cheveux de la même couleur. « Il fait chaud. »

Draco, pris d’inconfort, répondit, « Pas tes affaires, » plus rapidement et méchamment que ce qu’il voulait. Harry était prit de court et s’apprêta à lui répondre, avant que Teddy ne parle.

« C’est à cause de la méchante marque ? » demanda Teddy. Il avait de la crème glacée tout autour de la bouche et sur les joues.

Draco soupira. « Oui, » répondit-il rapidement. « Tu es tout sale. » Il se pencha sur la table pour essuyer le visage de Teddy avec sa serviette. Il commença, choqué, quand Harry en profita pour attraper son bras et, très doucement, lui remonter la manche. « On est en public, » il siffla, son cœur battait la chamade. « Tu ne peux pas – les gens vont voir, Potter. » Les gens verront également Harry qui tient le bras de Draco.

Les gens verront aussi Harry qui faisait courir son doigt sur la peau marquée, et d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait. « Harry, » corrigea Harry. « Pas Potter. Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? »

Draco, apparemment, a dû perdre la raison, car il répondit, « Quand je suis tombé du paradis ? » La logique était qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de sa marque, mais il réalisa à cet instant qu’il impliquait que Harry le draguait. Il le regarda, horrifié, mais Harry remua son nez et rigola de la même manière que quand Teddy disait quelque chose de ridicule.

« Ouais, » dit Harry, il appuya sur son poignet, et le souffle de Draco se coupa. « Non, » Harry rigola encore. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, » dit Draco, qui reprit son bras et rabaissa rapidement sa manche. « Ça a fait mal. » Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé avant, Potter – Harry – ne l’avait non plus jamais touché avant, sauf quand il le frappait, ou ce moment bizarre quand il a touché le nez de Draco.

C’est. Stupide.

Le jour d’après, Harry avait convaincu Draco d’amener Teddy voler avec lui, et ils regardèrent Teddy s’amuser avec son balai d’entraînement avant de faire une vraie course, que Draco a étroitement, mais définitivement, gagné. Ils se disputèrent, mais pas pour de vrai, et Teddy semble le réaliser après un moment et les regarda avec intérêt, plutôt qu’anxieusement. Et puis, au chagrin de Draco, il finit par jouer à cache-cache avec eux. C’était de sa faute d’en avoir parlé, quand il était petit il trouvait que le manoir était un super endroit pour cache-cache – donc c’était sûrement de sa faute aussi s’il se trouvait dans une armoire avec Harry, qui se trouvait être déjà là quand il entra à la dernière seconde, et il devait faire face à la chaleur de Harry près de lui, et à sa respiration sur sa nuque pendant ce qui semblait être des décennies.

« Tu respires tellement fort, » siffla Draco, et essaya de ne pas trop penser à cette situation. « Est-ce que tu as déjà respiré par le nez ? »

« Désolé, » Harry était très tendu.

Le moment où Teddy les trouva, Harry dit, « Toilettes, » et s’éclipsa, laissant un Draco étourdi et neutralisé par une odeur familière d’herbe mouillée et de cuir.

Cette nuit, Draco rêva du corps chaud de Harry pressé contre son dos dans l’armoire, de cette odeur d’amortentia et de la bouche de Harry qui souriait vraiment, et il se réveilla dur et coupable et furieux.

***

« On dirait que ton ennemi mortel vient d’apparaître et t’as annoncé qu’il était ton père, » dit Ginny, qui s’était améliorée sur ses connaissances des films moldus depuis qu’elle vivait avec Harry.

Harry, qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, avait fixé le vide une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu’au matin, commença et renversa du thé – heureusement froid – sur ses doigts. « Putain de merde. » Il attrapa sa baguette, prononça un sort de séchage, un peu trop puissant, ce qui enleva tout son thé. « Par les boules de Merlin, je ne peux même pas boire du thé, » il murmura, foudroyant la tasse vide du regard.

Ginny renifla. « Quelqu’un est de mauvais poil, » dit-elle, elle avança jusqu’au toaster, en pyjama, les cheveux tirées en arrière comme d’habitude. « Tu es encore dans tous tes états à cause de Malfoy ? »

Harry grogna. C’était ça le problème. C’était le putain de gros problème, et il ne veut pas en parler. « Est-ce qu’on peut, » commença-t-il, il appuya sa tête bruyamment contre la table, « Ne pas parler de Draco ? »

« Draco ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il pouvait imaginer l’amusement sur son visage, et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, merci bien.

« Vous en êtes au terme des prénoms, alors ? » poussa Ginny. « Tu as été au manoir tous les putains de jour. »

« Tu es celle qui baise Pansy Parkinson ! » dit-il, avant de réaliser que personne n’avait mentionné la baise, et il est sûrement allé plus loin que nécessaire. Même si Ginny avait gardé cette relation avec Pansy – rare, comme sa capacité d’attention pour les filles était courte.

« Oui, c’est vrai, » répondit Ginny, et il pouvait deviner, même si son visage était toujours pressé sur le bois de la table, qu’elle était assise à côté de lui, et qu’elle était aussi extrêmement amusée. Eh bien, il était content qu’elle soit divertie. « Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu’un ait mentionné la baise. » Après une pause, elle demanda, « Harry. Est-ce que c’est le moment ? Tu as baisé Malfoy ? »

« Non ! » insista Harry, qui leva la tête si rapidement qu’il se fit presque un traumatisme cervical. « Non, je n’ai pas baisé Malfoy ! »

Et bien sûr qu’il ne l’a pas fait, il est juste – c’est ridicule.

Un jour, il parlait enfin à Draco, pendant cette « punition » débile et ils essayaient de se comporter en adulte pour le bien de Teddy, et l’autre jour il pensait bien, s’il n’est pas une horrible personne, et gay, j’imagine que c’est bon de se dire que son stupide visage s’est amélioré, puis ils allèrent voler ensemble et tout a déconné.

Ils décidèrent de faire une course, avec les encouragements de Teddy, et d’accord, Harry acceptait, à ce point, de penser que le travail sur la potion de Draco était admirable, et il avait remarqué son visage, et peut-être que le regarder se pencher quand il cherchait des plumes et des égouttoirs dans les tiroirs de son bureau n’était pas totalement désagréable non plus, surtout dans ses habits moldus, mais – Harry a des amis qu’il admire et qu’il reconnaît être attirant. Mais bon – ils volaient, et Draco avait regardé par-dessus son épaule et avait rigolé ouvertement, à bout de souffle, et avait crié, « Comme si tu pouvais me battre, Potter !, » un large sourire sur ses joues roses et ses cheveux relâchés et emmêlés à cause du vent et Harry – Harry – avait soudainement senti une pointe contre son estomac, sa poitrine, une torsion douce-amère qui le fit arrêter son balai, se sentant obligé pour ne pas en tomber. Donc stupide Draco avait gagné, évidemment, et tout était terrible, et Harry ne pouvait même pas être dans une armoire avec lui pour cache-cache sans se sentir étrange et inondé de l’odeur de la cannelle et de matériaux chers, et d’excitation.

Et peut-être qu’il s’était branlé là-dessus, mais c’était – anodin. Ça l’était ? Oui, ça l’était, anodin.

Ça ne l’était pas.

Et la chose étant – Harry savait. Il ne voulait juste pas l’admettre. Tout ce temps, il était totalement convaincu que Draco Malfoy était un branleur complet, et il n’est toujours pas convaincu qu’il ne l’était pas, mais. Mais. Harry savait que Draco n’était pas moche, et il savait qu’il allait remarquer, d’une façon confuse, étrange et débile, juste après la septième année, et quand il fit son coming-out, il s’autorisa à penser un moment, je pense que j’aimerai bien le baiser un peu, avant d’enfouir cette pensée sous un tonne de, bien sûr que je ne veux pas, c’est un branleur.

Il n’était pas sensé devenir moins branleur que ce que Harry imaginait, le genre de personne à ne pas tomber aux pieds de Harry ou lui devoir quoi que ce soit, qui parle à un enfant de cinq ans comme à un adulte d’une façon qui faisait rire Harry, qui se mettait de l’encre partout sur les mains et le visage et qui ne le remarquait pas, qui fixait son chaudron avec les cheveux qui tombe sur son visage et de l’encre sur le nez et un regard de concentration sur ses traits définis qui donnait la boule au ventre à Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Ginny. « Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas le moment ? »

« On garde un enfant, » répliqua Harry. « Quand est-ce que j’ai pu le baiser ? »

« Et si vous ne gardiez pas Teddy ? » dit Ginny. « Tu l’aurais baisé ? »

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour cette conversation, » dit Harry au sol de la cuisine.

« Wow, » commenta Ginny, qui s’appuya sur ses coudes. « Je m’attendais à ce que tu nies tout en bloc. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai pas fait ça, » dit misérablement Harry.

« Tu as peur qu’il ne veuille pas te baiser ? » demanda Ginny. « Pansy admet qu’il veut. »

« Elle quoi ? » s’exclama Harry, qui fit presque tomber sa tasse de la table.

« Elle pense que vous voulez vous baiser, » dit Ginny comme si c’était un fait, elle plaça son pied sur la chaise en face d’elle. « Et hey, elle a à moitié raison. Ou au moins, elle a dit quelque chose comme… ça vous ferait sûrement du bien à vous et à tout le monde si vous arrêtiez de fanfaronner et si vous baisiez. »

« C’est ce que tout le monde pense ? » cracha Harry, qui se sentait stupide et il détestait ça.

Ginny retroussa son nez tacheté. « Qu’est ce que tu veux dire, exactement ? »

« Est-ce que c’est ce que tout le monde pense ? » répéta Harry. « Tout le monde est toujours – vous appuyez toujours sur comment je parle de Malfoy, dire que je suis irrationnel sur Malfoy et tout ce qui suit. Vous avez tous pensé – tout ce temps – que je voulais juste le baiser ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux le baiser ? »

« Je t’ai posé une question. »

« Je me disais, » Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle avait au moins la décence de lui lancer un regard d’excuse en sa direction. « Je pense que Hermione se disait aussi – et peut-être Neville. »

Harry enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras. « C’est tellement gênant. »

« Ça n’a pas à l’être, » dit Ginny, elle remit son pied sur sa propre chaise et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Elle reposa son menton sur ses genoux et le contempla attentivement. « Donc tu veux le baiser. »

« Je ne veux pas y penser, » grommela Harry.

Mais il allait devoir y penser, car il devait aller au manoir cet après-midi, comme tous les jours. Teddy l’attendait après tout.

Et c’est tout ce que c’était – Teddy qui l’attendait.

Au moment venu, Harry fit sa routine habituelle à transplaner devant le portail, à sprinter le chemin bordé de haies avec le paon fou à ses trousses, et se précipiter à travers la porte d’entrée avec le rire de Malfoy en fond. Ce n’est plus vraiment dérisoire, et Harry n’est plus sûr de ses sentiments là-dessus.

C’était le problème. Il n’était jamais vraiment sûr de comment se sentir avec ce genre de chose. Il aimerait que ce soit consistant, comme Ron et Hermione, ou Dumbledore et sa conviction d’être du bon côté de la guerre, mais ça ne l’a jamais été – il pensait qu’il aimait Ginny, mais il réalisa qu’il n’aimait même pas les filles de cette façon, et il pensait qu’il aimait le garçon du coffee shop, mais il n’arrivait pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit, de la manière qu’il devait. Comment il savait comment se sentir quand ça concernait les mecs qui l’attirait ? Comment il devait savoir comment l’exprimer, quand il n’arrivait pas à savoir comment il se sentait, ou encore savoir qu’est ce que ça fait d’aimer quelqu’un de cette façon ?

Il n’avait pas l’impression que Draco allait devenir quelque chose de consistant pour Harry, non plus. Il y a cette marque sur son bras, un indicateur évident du temps où il était du mauvais côté de la guerre, et il pouvait être un peu rustre, et faire des remarques désobligeantes sur les valeurs des Gryffondors – mais pourtant il travaillait dur sur cette potion, et faire quelque chose de son propre chef, et Harry avait du mal à ne pas penser à lui, et à ce qu’il pouvait faire quand Harry n’était pas là, et la bonne sensation d’être avec quelqu’un qui était vraiment capable de se disputer avec lui. Et quand il souriait comme il le faisait maintenant, sans surveillance et sincère, Harry ressentit cette torsion dans son ventre et oublia quoi dire.

« Je pense que ce paon a une vendetta personnelle envers toi, » dit Draco en fermant la porte.

« Un vrai Malfoy alors, hein ? » demanda Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n’ai pas de vendetta personnelle envers toi, » dit-il.

« Peut-être que tu n’en as pas maintenant, » concéda Harry, il déglutit. « Où est Teddy ? »

« Avec – Pansy en fait, » admit Draco, vaguement hésitant. « Elle a débarqué en voulant jouer avec lui. Ils sont dans le jardin. »

« Oh, » dit Harry. Ça voulait dire que Teddy était occupé, et qu’il n’avait probablement pas besoin d’être là, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas retourner au Square Grimmaurd et déambuler en caleçon, à manger des toasts et des chips en essayant de ne pas penser à Draco – surtout pas dans l’optique de se branler, ce qui, n’était arrivé qu’une fois. Ou deux. Il regarda la bouche de Draco, actuellement un peu tordue et illisible, et il essaya de garder la panique soudaine qui se formait au plus profond de lui. Dieu, pourquoi il se sentait comme ça ; pourquoi ça arrivait si vite ?

Probablement parce que ça dure depuis un peu plus longtemps que ces dernières semaines, murmura son subconscient traître, mais il choisit de l’ignorer.

« Tu peux venir regarder ma potion, » dit Draco, il haussa les épaules et regarda le hall, plutôt que le visage de Harry. « Je l’ai refaite. C’est le neuvième essai maintenant, et personne ne l’a encore sentie. »

« Très bien, » dit rapidement Harry. Draco souri, et le ventre recommença à lui jouer des tours. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin que d’autres personnes la sente ? » demanda Harry sur le chemin du bureau, ils marchaient terriblement proches l’un de l’autre – ou peut-être que Harry remarqua le moindre signe de proximité. « Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

« Je peux, » répondit Draco, « Mais j’aime le tester sur d’autres personnes. Je n’ai jamais aimé n’avoir qu’un sujet test. Tu ne sais pas si tout le monde va réagir pareil. Bien sûr, si ça fonctionne, il y aura des tests du Ministère, des trucs plus professionnels – mais je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour m’assurer qu’elle soit bien. » Draco poussa la porte foncée de son bureau, et Harry est immédiatement accueilli par l’odeur familière du bureau, de Draco et des odeurs d’amortentia.

« Je pense que je peux déjà la sentir, » avoua Harry.

« Bien, » dit Draco, qui fit son chemin jusqu’à sa table. « Je suis plutôt confiant pour celle-là. »

Harry s’approcha du chaudron et se pencha. « Oui, » dit-il. « Ça sent totalement bon. Un peu plus fort que les autres, je pense. »

« Super. » Draco se pencha pour le marquer sur un bout de parchemin, et Harry essaya de détourner le regard. « Ça sent particulièrement fort pour moi aussi, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. »

« Non, pas dans le mauvais sens, » dit Harry. Il regarda Draco enlever une mèche de cheveux de son visage avec une main tâchée d’encre et demanda, « Qu’est ce que ça sent pour toi ? » Il sourit. « A part pour le parfum de ta mère. »

Draco rougit. « C’est une odeur réconfortante, d’accord ? » dit-il sur la défensive. « Ça me rappelle – la maison. Les bonnes parties de la maison. » 

« C’est logique, » dit Harry, il fit le tour afin de regarder curieusement les notes de Draco. Son écriture était un peu brouillonne mais incroyablement nette. « Je rigole. » Il se tourna pour sourire à Draco et réalisa qu’ils étaient plus proches qu’il ne s’y attendait. Draco leva un sourcil. « Si tu me dis la tienne, je te dis la mienne, » proposa Harry, sans bouger, même s’il devrait. « Qu’est ce qui pourrait gênant ? »

« C’est – j’imagine juste que c’est – privé, » insista Draco, qui retourna à ses notes. 

« Allez, échange d’information, » essaya Harry. « Ton odeur d’amortentia contre la mienne. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne peut empêcher un petit sourire s’étendre sur son visage. Encouragé, Harry lui mit un coup de coude, et Draco soupira bruyamment et dit, « Oui, oui. Très bien. Le parfum de ma mère, et – comme l’odeur du laboratoire des potions, le parchemin et les produits chimiques, un peu – et … » Harry lui remit un coup, et il répondit avec un étrange regard défiant. « Quidditch, je suppose, » finit-il. « Quelque chose comme le Quidditch. »

« Quidditch ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Quelque chose – ça me rappelle le Quidditch. Comme – l’herbe mouillée et – le cuir. »

Ça traversa l’esprit de Harry à ce moment qu’ils étaient très proches. « Oh, » dit-il. « D’accord. Bien. La mienne c’est – la tarte à la mélasse. »

Draco laissa sortir un rire idiot, le genre qui fit soulever un peu sa frange, et se rapprocha de lui, même si Harry ne savait pas s’il le faisait consciemment ou pas. Il pouvait sentir les cheveux de Draco lui chatouiller la joue pendant un moment. « La nourriture, » dit Draco.

« C’est bien, » répondit Harry. « Pas ma mère. »

« Arrête avec ma mère, » dit Draco, qui tremblait encore un peu de rire ; il était si proche de Harry qu’il pouvait le sentir bouger, et c’est – eh bien, c’est – dur de se concentrer.

« Aussi il y a – le bois, comme un manche à balai, » continua Harry. « Et. »

« Et ? » demanda doucement Draco.

Harry pouvait clairement sentir Draco de là où il était, et il savait ça, il devait savoir ce que ça voulait dire, mais c’était la première fois qu’il le laissait remonter à la surface et qu’il y faisait vraiment attention. « La cannelle, » murmura-t-il.

« Hmm ? »

« La cannelle, » dit Harry, et il l’embrassa.

Il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Il se sentait attiré, comme un aimant, sous l’influence de ces douces odeurs et de cette proximité impossible. Draco commença et fit un bruit de surprise, mais se détendit, et Harry haleta presque quand il lui rendit son baiser, doux, humide et chaud. La main de Draco remonta sur son torse, ses épaules, plus durement et fermement que ce que Harry s’attendait, et les mains de Harry agrippaient ses fines hanches.

C’est à ce moment que les lèvres de Draco s’ouvrirent, et Harry inspira au bref toucher de leur langue, jusqu’à la petite voix de Teddy, « Oh ! »

Harry et Draco sursautaient brusquement, s’écartant l’un de l’autre. Hébété, Harry trébucha sur la chaise de Draco et fit tomber le chaudron sur la table ; impuissant, il regarda la potion couler et s’étaler sur le sol.

« Oh, non, » s’attrista Teddy.

« Merde ! » s’exclama Draco, oubliant les oreilles de Teddy. Il attrapa le chaudron, mais la majeure partie avait déjà coulé sur la riche moquette rouge. « Merde. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit rapidement Harry. « Je suis désolé. Bordel, Draco, je suis désolé - » Il tomba à genoux avec sa baguette, prêt à nettoyer, mais la main de Draco lui attrapa le poignet.

« Non, » dit Draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, juste – pars, » annonça Draco.

Harry se releva. « Quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu peux – partir ? » demanda Draco, l’air maniaque. Il était décoiffé, et ses joues étaient rosies, et pendant un moment il avait l’air plus contrarié que Harry ne l’avait vu depuis un moment. « S’il te plaît ? » il ajouta, la voix cassée. Il se racla la gorge. « Potter, » dit-il avec plus d’autorité. Il se redressa, le regard dur.

« Je n’ai pas fait exprès, » Harry était désespéré. « Je suis désolé. » Tout avait changé si vite il n’arrivait pas à s’en rendre compte.

« C’est ma faute ! » dit Teddy, il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues de désarroi.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Teddy, c’est la mienne, » dit Harry.

« Ce n’est la faute de personne, » dit laconiquement Draco. D’un gracieux coup de baguette, la potion renversée disparue. Il avait seulement une petite flaque au fond du chaudron. « C’était un accident. C’était un nouveau début. Je peux la recréer. J’ai juste perdu quelques jours. Je préférerai que tu partes, Potter. »

« Harry, » dit désespérément Harry.

Le regard de Draco s’adoucit brièvement. « Harry » concéda-t-il. « C’est juste – tu devrais partir. Teddy te verra dans quelques jours. »

« Je – tu ne veux pas que je revienne – du tout ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

« Je ne préfèrerai pas. »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ils s’étaient embrassés. Ils s’étaient embrassés, et les mains de Draco étaient sur son torse et ses épaules, et les langues étaient à peine impliqués, et son cœur battait la chamade et il bat encore la chamade et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco voulait qu’il parte, et ne pas revenir. Draco ne le regardait pas, il préférait fixer une tâche sur le mur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda d’une petite voix Teddy.

« Teddy ? » Pansy apparu dans l’encadrement de la porte dans une jupe très courte. « Draco, est-ce que l’enfant – oh, tu es là, par les tétons de Merlin, gamin - » Elle remarqua l’expression faciale de tout le monde, elle s’arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et demanda, « C’est quoi le souci ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Harry doit partir ? » répéta Teddy. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait à nouveau.

« Je – ne t’inquiète pas, Ted, je vais juste partir, » dit Harry, tout à coup sûr qu’il ne voulait pas se disputer devant un enfant de cinq ans et Pansy Parkinson.

« Mais vous vous embrassiez ! » s’exclama Teddy. « Ça ne veut pas dire - »

« Vous vous quoi ? » s’écria Pansy.

« Je vais juste partir alors, » s’empressa Harry, le visage rouge. Il se rappela que Pansy avait dit à Ginny que lui et Draco devrait baiser, et maintenant il se sentait stupide, et encore plus confus et rejeté. « Je vais – je vais partir. »

Il s’empressa de sortir de la pièce et transplana dès qu’il put, non sans un coup de bec non justifié de ce stupide paon. La première chose qu’il vit quand il ouvrit la porte du Square Grimmaurd était que Ron et Hermione avait décidé de venir ; ils étaient dans le hall, leur visage rouge et heureux, ils parlaient avec Ginny.

« Harry ! » dit Ginny. « Tu es rentré tôt. »

« On a - » commença fièrement Ron, puis fronça les sourcils. « Tu n’as l’air bien. »

« J’ai embrassé Malfoy, » lâcha Harry.

« Oh, » dit Hermione. Le visage de Ron avait perdu ses couleurs.

« Mais apparemment il n’est pas – donc – j’ai sûrement tout foiré. Je ne sais pas. Désolé. Bravo. » Il se tourna et s’empressa dans les escaliers, il n’était pas d’humeur à leur parler comme il voulait en premier lieu. Leur expression ébahie lui avait coupé toute envie toute façon ; il pensait qu’il préférait déprimer.

***

« Est-ce que vous vous plaisez avec Harry ? » demanda Teddy. « Si vous vous êtes embrassés, vous devez vous plaire, non ? »

Draco soupira, un petit rire hystérique s’échappa. Il était assis dans le même stupide parloir dans lequel Teddy l’avait forcé avec Harry dans un temps mort, écroulé sur l’accoudoir en attendant Pansy qui allait revenir avec du thé. Dès que Harry était parti, elle l’avait scruté sérieusement et dit finalement, « Va dans le parloir. Assis-toi. Je ramène du thé. »

Pansy exécutait rarement des tâches ménagères ou des corvées, et elle le faisait encore plus rarement pour d’autres personnes, donc Draco savait qu’elle allait réfléchir à quoi lui dire. Ça, et c’était vraiment son amie, mais il le savait depuis un moment.

« C’est compliqué, Teddy, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Teddy. Il observa Draco par-dessus l’accoudoir. « C’est ma faute ? Est-ce que j’ai tout gâché ? »

« Non, » répondit Draco. « Tu n’as rien gâché, Teddy. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as voulu qu’il parte ? » insista Teddy. Draco pouvait sentir la migraine venir, et la voix fluette de Teddy n’aidait en rien. Il fermait ses yeux et pressa ses phalanges dessus. « Est-ce qu’il est attiré par toi et toi tu ne l’es pas ? » continua Teddy. « Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que c’est une très bonne personne à qui plaire. Il pourrait me plaire, si j’étais un grand et si je faisais des choses dégueu comme ça. Harry avait un petit ami qui était sympa mais je pense que je préfèrerais si tu étais le petit ami de Harry. Je pense que tu devrais être attiré par lui, Draco. »

« Tu ne peux pas, » bredouilla Draco, les poings toujours pressés sur ses yeux, « Me dire qui devrait me plaire. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es fâché contre lui, » s’entêta Teddy. « Il n’a pas fait exprès de renverser ta potion. Je l’ai surpris. Il te sourit gentiment, maintenant qu’il te connaît. Tu vois, j’avais dit que si tu avais un rencard avec lui il t’apprécierait. Maintenant il t’apprécie tellement que tu lui plais ! Il n’y a aucune raison d’être fâché. »

« Tu penses que je lui plais vraiment ? » demanda Draco, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il posait cette question à quelqu’un, encore moins à un enfant de cinq ans. Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses, se sentant pathétique. Il venait d’avoir vingt-trois ans ; il devait être mieux équipé pour ce genre de situation.

« Eh bien, il t’a embrassé, non ? » dit Teddy. Il retroussa son nez. « C’est crade que les grands fassent ça, mais je sais ce que ça veut dire, et ça veut dire que vous vous plaisez. »

Draco laissa s’échapper un rire soupiré. « J’imagine qu’il m’a embrassé. » Teddy ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre l’appréhension de Draco ; il ne pouvait pas comprendre que Harry voulait sûrement juste coucher avec lui, avant de regretter, et Draco ne savait pas s’il pouvait faire face à ça. Teddy ne comprenait pas qu’ils étaient entourés d’odeurs d’amortentia, et peut-être que c’était à cause de ça, et Harry Potter n’était pas enclin à ressentir quelque chose pour Draco Malfoy, peu importe ce que Luna disait, ou combien ces dernières semaines étaient bizarres, ou comment Draco se sentait depuis la sixième année. Il ne comprendrait pas que l’embrasser était une erreur humiliante.  
« Très bien, » Teddy se tourna et Draco regarda la porte ; Pansy s’avança avec un plateau de thé et de biscuits, à l’allure professionnelle. Elle claqua le plateau avec plus de force que nécessaire et déclara, « C’est quoi le problème ? tu l’as embrassé. Pourquoi t’es pas content ? »

« C’est ce que je fais que demander, » dit Teddy, il leva les bras d’exaspération.

« Teddy – chéri - » dit Pansy, elle lui offrit un sourire affectueux. « Draco et moi avons besoin d’avoir une conversation entre grands. »

« Je suis pas sûr de ça, » déclara sombrement Teddy. « Je ne pense pas que les adultes soient très bons à résoudre les choses. »

« C’est juste un truc de garçon, » dit Pansy. « Les filles, d’un autre côté, savent tout, ce que tu ferais mieux de te rappeler. » Elle gratta gentiment son crâne avec ses longs ongles rouges. « Va prendre un biscuit et bas jouer dans ta chambre, chéri. Je te promets qu’un de nous va venir jouer avec toi. Impose-toi à Krupnik si tu veux jouer avec quelqu’un. »

Teddy soupira comme s’il avait toit vécu, du haut de ses cinq ans, prit un biscuit au chocolat et sortit de la pièce.

« Je pense que tu as une terrible influence sur lui, » dit Pansy. « Regarde le – aucune patience. »

Draco renifla, sa tête dans ses mains. « Probablement, » concéda-t-il.

« Maintenant, sérieux, » commença Pansy, et sa voix devient stupidement douce comme quand ils doivent parler de son père – mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient, « Putain c’est quoi ton problème ? »

« Oh, merci pour ta sensibilité, » dit Draco.

« Ça n’a jamais été mon point fort, ça ne le sera jamais, » dédaigna Pansy. « Parle-moi. Pourquoi tu embrasserais Harry Potter pour ensuite le dégager de chez toi ? Pour l’amour de Merlin, j’avais Teddy sous contrôle, tu aurais même pu le baiser. Et je sais que tu le veux, ne commence pas. »

Draco la regarda de travers, mais il imaginait que ce faire prendre en train d’embrasser Harry Potter par un enfant de cinq ans ruinait toutes ses chances de nier que – eh bien, qu’il voulait embrasser Harry Potter.

« Parce que – ce n’est pas comme s’il me voulait vraiment ! » dit Draco.

Pansy leva dédaigneusement un sourcil, la bouche tordue. Elle avait sûrement elle aussi passé trop de temps avec lui. « Conneries, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi il t’embrasserait alors ? C’est lui qui t’as embrassé, ou l’inverse ? »

« Il m’a embrassé, » admit Draco. « Mais - »

« Mais quoi ? Tu lui as lancé un sort ou quoi ? Tu fais du vrai amortentia ? »

« Non. »

« Alors à quoi tu penses ? Qu’il a été soudainement possédé par un jonchequelque chose ou une autre créatures débiles dont Loufoca Lovegood te parle sans doute sans cesse ? Si tu commences vraiment à y croire je te laisse plus traîner avec elle. »

« Arrête avec Luna, » dit Draco. « Ça puait l’amortentia dans la pièce. Il y avait juste – ça ne peut pas. C’est – pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

« Parce que tu es canon, espèce de merde, » répliqua Pansy. « Tu es sérieux ? Car tu es totalement incroyable, et ces pantalons moldus te fait un sacré cul. Et tu es aussi un être humain décent – tu es intelligent et drôle et bon avec les gens que tu aimes. Imbécile. Je ne me répèterai pas. »

« Je, » commença Draco, ébahi. Il n’est pas très fort avec les « merci, » ni très bon à retourner les compliments, donc il bredouilla, « Je sais tout ça. Je pensais juste qu’il était trop bête pour réaliser. Et les gens ne veulent – être impliqué avec moi n’est pas une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit Pansy. « Il est bien et la guerre était il y a des années. Tu as besoin de tirer ton coup, et selon Weasley il a besoin de tirer son coup, vous pouvez vous embrassez – ce n’est pas si difficile. »

« Pas pour toi, peut-être, » murmura Draco.

« Non, parce que je ne m’efforce pas d’être une drama queen dans tout ce que je fais. »

« Oh, non, bien sûr que non. »

« J’ai baisé Ginny et le monde ne s’est pas écroulé, » dit Pansy. « Allez, Draco. Maintenant que la guerre est finie et qu’on n’est pas des méchants, notre terrain de chasse est tellement plus grand, et tu es juste têtu en en prenant pas avantage. »

« C’est Harry Potter, Pansy ! » éclata Draco.

« Pourquoi tu t’en soucies ? » demanda Pansy. « Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire que tu t’en fiches de son nom, que tu ne veux pas l’idolâtrer comme les autres - »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, » dit Draco. « Je veux dire – il m’attire depuis la sixième année, Pansy, c’est – je n’étais pas prêt à ce qu’il commence à être attiré par moi ! C’est – il ne sait clairement pas ce qu’il veut. »

Le regard de Pansy s’adoucit. « Chéri, » dit-elle. « Ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. « Je suppose, » dit-il à ses genoux. « Oui. »

« Comment tu sais qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut ? Il te l’a dit ? »

« Non, » admit Draco.

« Teddy a raison. Les grands garçons sont incompréhensibles, et la chose à faire est parler. Il t’a forcé dans ce rencard pour cette raison. Et ça a assez bien marché, non ? Vous en arrivés au point de vous embrasser, ce qui est beaucoup plus que ce que tu aurais pu faire avant ce rencard. »

« Je pense qu’il a dit que tous les adultes sont incompréhensibles, » essaya faiblement Draco.

« Et je pense que tu es un idiot, » répondit Pansy, « Et la seule chose qui me fera changer d’avis est que tu demandes son opinion à Potter, au lieu d’assumer. »

« Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? » grommela Draco, « Débarquer chez lui ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules. « Il a fait pareil pour toi. »

***

Harry était recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre quand quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Il grogna doucement dans ses bras et demanda, « Quoi ? »

« Harry ? » la voix de Hermione dit doucement.

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-il, se sentant tout de suite mal du ton onéreux de sa voix ; rien de tout ça n’était la faute de Hermione. Il était assis là à préparer comment il pourrait retourner au manoir Malfoy demain – Draco allait-il le laisser entrer ? Il y a-t-il un moyen qu’il puisse s’il ne veut pas ? Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il n’y avait pas moyen d’abandonner après un baiser confus, pas quand Draco ne lui a pas donné d’explication claire du tout – et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il était assis là avec une douleur à la poitrine qui s’intensifia dès qu’il se rappelait le bref moment où leur langue se sont touchés, ce qu’il le fit penser qu’il ne pouvait vraiment laisser ça passer.

« Il y a euh – quelqu’un en bas pour toi, » dit Hermione.

Harry leva la tête. « Quelqu’un ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« Oui. Je pense que ça serait mieux si tu descendais. »

Harry s’avança à la porte et l’ouvrit. « Qui est en bas ? » dit-il. « C’est - »

« Malfoy, » dit Hermione. Elle l’évalua du regard.

« Ecoute, » dirent-ils en même temps, puis, « Toi d’abord. »

Hermione rigola. « Laisse moi, » dit-elle. « Parce que je veux juste dire – je sais pas ce qu’il se passe exactement, et je sais pas encore si j’approuve – mais je me doutais – et – j’imagine que tu dois faire comme tu le sens. Sois juste prudent. D’accord ? »

« D’accord, » répondit Harry. Elle regarda sa main qui était sur le cadre de la porte et il eut un temp d’arrêt. « Quoi – c’est - »

Hermione ramena sa main à elle, incapable de cacher son sourire. Il y avait une alliance à son doigt. « Règle tes problèmes avant, » dit-elle. « On parlera ensuite. »

« Hermione, » dit-il. « Je – génial – je pensais - »

« Va régler tes merdes, » dit-elle, elle poussa en dehors de la porte et le regarda attentivement. « Même si tu devrais mettre un pantalon avant. »

« On s’en fout, » dit Harry.

Naturellement, il regretta un peu sa décision quand il arriva en bas des escaliers et y trouva Draco – évidemment bien habillé, dans un pantalon qui lui allait à merveille – qui se tenait gauchement avec Ron et Ginny.

« On te verra après alors, » dit Hermione avant d’attraper la main de Ron. Ron lui envoya un regard interrogateur avant de laisser Hermione le sortir de la pièce. Ginny se pencha et dit, « Je ne m’inquièterai pas trop pour lui, j’imagine qu’il va te fixer un moment avant de s’en remettre, » avant de les suivre.

« Bien, » Draco brisa le silence. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse comme s’il voulait garder une posture. Il était vraiment beau dans ces habits moldus.

« Bien, » dit Harry, il se rappela qu’il était sur la défensive ne ce moment et que ce n’était pas le moment de fixer les habits de Draco. « Pourquoi tu m’as dégagé de chez toi ? »

Draco ferma ses yeux. « Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé ? » il demanda, la voix cassant légèrement.

Harry regarda la mâchoire serrée de Draco et ses épaules, sa posture droite et ses bras durement croisés, et il est saisi par l’envie urgente de le refaire, de l’adoucir et le rendre come la personne chaude, pliante, à l’odeur de cannelle qu’il a embrassée.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je le voulais, » répondit-il.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, » dit Harry. « Dernièrement je – le voulais. »

« M’embrasser ? » Draco était incrédule. « Mais pourquoi ? Je te demande pourquoi. »

« Tu sens bon, » lâcha Harry, et puis il se sentit bête. Tu sens bon ?

Draco rigola plus hystériquement que de bonheur d’après Harry. « C’est tout ? »

« Tu es beau dans tes habits moldus, » continua Harry, il peina difficilement. « J’aime ton sourire, quand tu ne te moques pas. J’aime – je pense que c’est bien, ce que tu fais, ou que tu essayes – je pense que tu vas y arriver. Je, euh – je pense que tu es vraiment intelligent, en fait. »

Draco fit un étrange bruit. « Il y a seulement quelques semaines tu m’as dit qu’on pouvait pas me faire confiance, » dit-il, il le regarda enfin, même si c’était sur la défensive et incertain.

« Bien, » dit Harry. « Je suis un peu idiot. Tout le temps. Et je ne – pense pas toujours ce que je dis, à cent pour cent – je sais que les gens pensent que oui. » Il se racla la gorge. « Eh bien, je le pense, parfois – toutes ces choses sur toi et – que je veux t’embrasser, et, d’autres trucs. Je pense que j’ai un talent spécial pour me bercer d’illusion. »

Draco renifla. « Merlin, » dit-il doucement, et puis, « Tu veux m’embrasser, et d’autres trucs. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Même si tu es Harry Potter et que je suis Draco Malfoy ? Même si j’ai été – malgré tout ce que j’ai fait et ma – non-fiabilité ? » cingla-t-il, mais Harry imaginait que c’était une vraie question.

« Oui, » dit Harry. « J’imagine. Et je ne pense pas que tu n’es pas fiable. »

« Tu le sais ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que je dois d’abord essayer, » dit-il honnêtement. « Mais je pense – je le vraiment. Je – tu essayes, n’est-ce pas ? Je te vois essayer, et tu aimes vraiment Teddy et c’est tellement – je le vois, et j’aime ça – et tu es incroyable, et – ouais. »

« Tu sais pas utiliser les mots, » répondit Draco.

« Ouais, » Harry était découragé, il regardait par terre.

Il était surpris quand les pieds de Draco arrivaient dans son champ de vision. « Moi non plus, » finit Draco, et ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, et Harry se sentit foudre de soulagement.

Draco était chaud et ferme et sentait merveilleusement bon, sa bouche était douce et lisse, Harry avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas embrassé quelqu’un comme ça depuis des années. Il veut toucher partout à la fois – ses cheveux doux, ses petites hanches, son dos, ses épaules, son cul. Il embrassait Draco Malfoy. Quelque part, dans le passé, son soi écolier n’en avait aucune idée, et là il embrassait Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ils s’embrassaient, combien de temps il essayait de toucher Draco à travers ses vêtements, avant que Draco ne murmure, « Je pense – on devrait trouver – une surface. »

Harry réalisa avec excitation que Draco était dur, et qu’il pouvait le sentir à travers le pantalon de Draco, et il était tout aussi dur. Ça devrait être embarrassant, en fait, à quel point il était dur, car c’était compliqué de ne pas s’en rendre compte, comme il était en caleçon, mais – Draco était dans le même état, et tout allait bien. Je le veux vraiment, réalisa-t-il. Vraiment, vraiment. Et apparemment Draco le voulait aussi. 

« A quel genre de surface tu penses ? » demanda Harry, il pressa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Draco, son cou. « Un mur ? » il suggéra. « Une table ? Un lit ? »

Draco rigola doucement, et Harry le sentit à son cou, son torse, et il s’emplit d’une chaleur inattendue.

« C’est ta maison, » dit-il. « Tu devrais choisir. Tu - » Sa respiration se coupa quand Harry suça la peau au-dessus de sa pomme d’Adam. « Tu – connais les meilleures surfaces. »

Quelque chose dans cette petite respiration fit penser à Harry à la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Draco avant, quand il avait mentionné ses précédentes méfiances. Ça soûlait Draco, cette méfiance, et – ça, cette rigidité dans sa posture quand il est arrivé, et son départ tout à l’heure – Harry réalisa qu’il n’avait toujours pas eu d’explication pour ça, même s’il pensait pouvoir l’imaginer – tous ces indices sur combien Draco se rendait vulnérable dans ce moment, autorisant Harry à le rendre ainsi.

« Je pense que je sais ce que je veux faire, » dit Harry, prit d’inspiration. Doucement, il poussa Draco contre le mur et espéra que personne ne décide de revenir chez lui avant de tomber à genoux. Draco inhala brusquement. « Pour toi, » dit gentiment Harry, il déboutonna le pantalon de Draco, il avala durement à la proximité de la bosse en face de lui.

« Pour moi, » répondit faiblement Draco.

C’est quand Harry enleva le pantalon de Draco et prit sa bite en main qu’il s’en rendit vraiment compte. J’ai vraiment la bite de Draco Malfoy dans ma main, il pensa faiblement et se demanda ce que le lui d’il y a trois semaines dirait à ça. Sûrement des choses favorables, s’il était honête.

Draco le fixait avec des yeux noirs de désir, incrédule. Harry sourit, et Draco ne semblait pas réussir à lui rendre son sourire. A la surprise d’Harry, il se pencha et fit courir ses doigts sur les cheveux d’Harry ; c’était agréable.

« Tu es tellement dur, » soupira Harry, il commença à bouger fermement sa main le long de la chaire dure, et il se demandait pourquoi il avait soupiré.

« Ouais, » soupira Draco en retour. « Fais quelque chose, alors. »

« Est-ce que je suis pas en train de faire quelque chose là ? » Harry fit courir son pouce sur le gland, et Draco soupira doucement au toucher, il essaya – et échoua – de se présenter avec un sourcil levé. C’était tellement attachant qu’Harry était rempli à nouveau d’une douce chaleur, et il n’hésita pas à prendre Draco dans sa bouche.

Harry aimait faire ça. Il a toujours aimé le sentiment de faire quelque chose pour quelqu’un, et il se délecta de voir la façon dont Draco agrippa ses cheveux et laissa s’échapper un long râle et, plusieurs fois, il se poussa doucement dans la bouche d’Harry. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup ça également ; ça ne le dérangeait pas d’avoir quelqu’un qui contrôlait. Il pressa Draco d’enfoncer plus, il fredonna autour de lui et le prit plus profondément, et Draco dit, très calmement, « Putain, » avant de prendre les cheveux d’Harry plus fermement et à bouger ses cheveux. 

Après un moment, Harry ne put s’empêcher de glisser une main dans son caleçon pour toucher sa propre érection au même rythme que celle de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, pas avec le poids salé de Draco sur sa langue, et les soupirs de Draco, les grognements et l’emprise sur ses cheveux, et les sons mouillés de sa propre bouche et sa gorge qui travaillait sur la bite de Draco. Il était tellement putain de dur et tellement proche, il n’essayait même pas d’être autre chose que frénétique, il tira désespérément sur lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu - » les yeux de Draco s’écarquillaient tandis qu’il le regardait, et il tint fermement les cheveux d’Harry. « Putain, Harry, » dit-il avant de se tendre, trembler et de jouir. 

Harry sentit ses lèvres former un sourire après avoir fait jouir Draco et avala, la main qui travaillait toujours frénétiquement dans son caleçon.

« Je peux - » commença Draco.

« Trop tard, » soupira Harry, et il jouit aussi, le poing poisseux, il pressa son nez sur la hanche de Draco et grogna doucement.

« Putain, Harry, » répéta Draco, ses doigts toujours dans les cheveux d’Harry. « J’aurai pu aider. »

« Ça me dérange pas, » dit Harry, et avant de vraiment y penser, il laissa un baiser sur la hanche de Draco. « Je voulais – ça. »

« Ça, » répéta tendrement Draco, ses doigts se déplaçaient des cheveux d’Harry jusqu’à sa mâchoire. « Tu as les yeux brillants, » déclara-t-il après un temps, et se sentit soudainement submergé.

C’était l’heure du dîner à présent, ils finirent dans par faire des gros sandwichs et ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine d’Harry, tout ça semblait juste surréel. Harry venait juste de sucer Draco Malfoy dans son couloir, et il était assis plutôt près de lui dans sa cuisine, à manger un sandwich en caleçon, en grande partie silencieusement, comme si la journée avait été ordinaire.

« Eh bien, » commença Draco, il mit le dernier morceau de croûte dans sa bouche. « J’imagine que c’est ce qui se passe. »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, il l’examina avec attention ; son visage presque indéchiffrable. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Je pense que Teddy sera heureux pour nous, si personne l’est, » affirma Draco, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevaient. Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup sa bouche ; il se demandait si Draco allait lui rendre la faveur bientôt, en ce qui concernait la fellation. Il semblait plutôt intéressé à le faire tout à l’heure.

« C’est lui qui nous as forcé dans un rencard en premier lieu, » admit Harry, et il détourna son regard de la bouche de Draco. 

« C’est vrai, » dit Draco. « Je devrai probablement aller le retrouver. »

« Oh, » répondit Harry, il essaya de cacher sa déception. « Bien. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « Tu pourrais – aussi venir. »

Harry regarda les yeux gris anxieux et réalisa qu’il aimerait vraiment ça. Il n’aura pas une fellation, avec Teddy aux alentours, mais il aura ses yeux, le sourire de Draco, le rire de Draco, et l’odeur de Draco. Il réalisa qu’il voulait ça, parler avec lui, rigoler avec lui, le toucher de toutes les façons qu’il pouvait, même minime – mieux le connaître. Il y a quelque chose derrière cette détermination à finir la potion, cet entêtement et cette vulnérabilité qu’Harry voulait. Ce sentiment n’était sans doute pas consistant comme Hermione et Ron, mais ce genre de chose, il supposait, prenait du temps ; et c’était sans aucun doute un début.

Ils transplanaient ensembles au manoir, après qu’Harry eut mis un pantalon, ils trouvèrent Teddy avec Pansy et, étonnamment, Ginny dans le parloir. Ginny murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de Pansy, qui la fit rigoler, elle paraissait douce, quelque chose dont, apparemment, elle était capable également, et c’était intéressant.

Teddy se ruait jusqu’à Harry et Draco aussi vite qu’il put, les cheveux à nouveau turquoise, ses yeux marrons larges d’anticipation. « Vous vous êtes parlé ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez pris votre temps. »

Harry entendit une des filles renifler du canapé. 

« Ouais, on s’est parlé, » répondit Harry.

« Et donc ? » demanda Teddy.

« Et donc quoi ? » le taquina Draco.

« Vous allez admettre que vous vous plaisez ou quoi ? »

Harry regardait Draco, dans ses vêtement moldus, avec sa frange qui tombait sur son visage, son dos droit et ses yeux étonnamment chaleureux, et déclara, « J’imagine que oui. »

**Author's Note:**

> commentez! (si c'était bien, nul, si y'a des erreurs ou peu importe)  
> allez bisou


End file.
